Rêve, Idéal et Ambitions
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Tallulah Wolf. Un nom qui ne vous dit pas grand chose, et qui pourtant porte une histoire qui pourra peut être vous intéressez. L'histoire d'une jeune femme déterminée mais un peu seule qui a décidé de remonter ses manches et de se battre pour le monde dont elle rêve, et qui, si les océans tumultueux du monde le veulent, rencontrera l'amour.
1. Chapitre 1

Lorsque la jeune Tallulah Wolf s'était engagé dans la marine, elle s'était fixé des règles, des limites à ne jamais franchir, peu importe la sanction encouru. Sur ce monde d'homme, elle avait posé un regard azur intelligent et perspicace, et très rapidement était parvenu à même un nom sur les démons qui la menaçait. Il y avait d'abords l'Egarement, perdre de vue ce pour quoi elle se battait, puis l'Insensibilité, la Cruauté, l'Indifférence, et enfin, et surtout, la Corruption. Quand d'autre se rangeait sous l'étendard de la Justice prôné par le Gouvernement, Tallulah avait érigé sa propre conception de ce qui était Juste, et, avec sagesse, avait travaillé durement sur elle-même pour s'empêcher toute dérive, pour ne jamais s'éloigner de la ligne de conduite qu'elle avait longuement réfléchis et dessinée. Quand ses certitudes tremblaient, elle relisait le carnet qu'elle avait rédigée à cette époque, où, noir sur blanc, reposait ses Idéaux, ses Rêves et ses Ambitions.

Respecter la hiérarchie. Protéger les civils. Se montrer équitable avec tout un chacun. Ne jamais oublier sa compassion envers ceux qu'elle protéger. Accepter les pleines conséquences de ses actes. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Ne jamais avoir de regret. Ne jamais renoncer à son entreprise de purifier le Gouvernement. Affronter la réalité, et la dépasser. Ne pas imposer de souffrance inutiles à qui que ce soit, peu importe son état civil. Ne pas perdre sa souplesse, et rester ouverte à la possibilité de se remettre en question. Ne pas se voiler la face.

Tallulah était profondément terrifier par la possibilité d'être corrompu, de devenir un tyran ou de prendre le mauvais chemin. Mais sans assurance ni conviction, elle savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Elle avait donc choisi de se faire confiance, et de lutter contre sa propre nature s'il le fallait. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour voir sa justice triompher, et conquerra petit à petit sa hiérarchie, le cœur de ses soldats, la confiance des citoyens, et la peur de ses ennemis. Rapidement, elle s'imposa comme les yeux de la justice, le juge impartial qui ne fermait les yeux sur aucun délit, et qui pourtant savait se montrer souple quand il le fallait. Elle n'était pas un bourreau, qui sanctionnait aveuglément, la justice n'était pour elle pas aveugle, mais au contraire avait un regard aiguisé qui devait tout prendre en compte.

Parallèlement, elle convenait bien que la Justice ne pouvait s'appliquer que par la force, dans une certaine mesure, et s'employa à devenir forte, pour atteindre un jour le niveau de ses grands hommes qui imposait le respect sans avoir à élever la voix ou jouer des poings, car ils avaient fait leur preuve. Elle ferait ses preuves. Elle fit ses preuves. Elle s'était engagée à 17 ans dans la marine, et avait commencé au plus bas. Mais rapidement, en moins de trois mois, elle se issa au rang de Soldat première classe. A 18 ans, elle était déjà lieutenant et attirait l'attention de ses supérieur par son sérieux et son intransigeance, ses faits d'armes l'avait depuis longtemps élevé au dessus de la distinction homme/femme que l'on pouvait faire dans la Marine, et personne n'aurait jamais osé mettre en question la manière dont elle avait pu obtenir ce grade. A 21 ans elle devenait Colonnel, et à 22 ans elle lança l'opération Purge, consistant à faire le ménage sur près d'une douzaine d'île de Grand Line, où des bases de marines furent construit là où il n'y en avait pas, ou remise à niveau et les soldats formés de manière intensive pour pouvoir faire face et poursuivre le redressement de l'île.

Elle fut applaudie par ses supérieurs tandis que certains de ses collègues grinçaient des dents. Et ce n'était pas fait pour s'arrêter là. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Tallulah parvenait à s'imposer dans la sphère d'en haut, ralliant de son coté des hommes puissants qui se rangeait toujours de son côté dans les rares cas où son comportement résolument indépendant posait problème, tandis que dans l'ombre, elle se créait un réseau d'informateur fidèle et talentueux qui la tenait informé de la moindre vaguelette anormale sur Grand Line. Mais cela était loin d'être suffisant. Elle visait plus haut, toujours plus haut, et plus loin. A 23 ans, elle se lança dans une entreprise qui lui mettrait définitivement à dos certain de ses collègues : elle l'appela l'opération Main Blanche qui dura quatres longues années et qui continu encore à l'occasion. Et elle se mit en chasse de tous les membres corrompus de la Marine, les retrouvant tous patiemment avant de les trainer devant le tribunal martial avec preuve à l'appui. C'est d'ailleurs au beau milieu d'un de ces procès que commence cette histoire.

« Colonel Juck Blad, vous êtes accusés d'avoir collaboré avec des pirates à plusieurs reprises dans le but de vous enrichir, au détriment des populations brimé par les susnommés pirates. Reconnaissez-vous ces fait ?

_ C'est n'importe quoi, s'écria l'accusé en frappant violemment la barre, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel, c'est cette garce qui a tout inventer pour s'attirer les fleurs de la hiérarchie !

_ Nous avons pourtant les témoignages de nombreux villageois, ainsi que l'enregistrement de dépenses anormalement élevés par rapport aux rémunérations de votre poste. Pouvez-vous nous fournir des explications sur ces faits ? » Continua impassiblement le juge.

Une jeune femme dont la chevelure bouclés blondes tombait au niveau de ses épaules contemplait la scène d'un regard bleu marine qui ne trahissait aucunes émotions assistait au spectacle depuis le premier rang, fixant l'accusé de son regard perçant, ne laissant ni les gouttes de sueurs glissant de son front, ni le va et vient paniquer de son regard lui échapper. Il était coupable, et pour elle s'est affaire était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement assister à la débâcle de ce qui avait été autrefois un fier membre de l'organisation protégeant le monde et assurant la justice, mais elle savait que sa présence faisait forte impression sur les jurés, et que le contraste entre sa froide certitude et la panique orageuse de l'accusé faisait souvent pencher la balance en sa faveur. Si pour que justice soit faite elle devait s'ennuyer une heure ou deux, et bien soit ! Elle n'avait à vrai dire pas mieux à faire en ce moment, depuis que le reste de la marine, encouragé par son zèle, avait repris l'opération Main Blanche et s'appliquait à faire tomber tous les fruits pourris de l'arbre.

Elle ne laissa pas trahir son agacement, ni son impatience, ni son ennui, et resta une image glacé et policé qui inspirait tellement confiance à ses supérieurs, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucune idées derrière la tête, qu'elle ne cogitait pas, et que tout ce qui la guidait était une simple ambition pour les plus haut grades. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quand cette carapace froide et impassible avait entouré son être, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, c'était un autre moyen pour servir ses ambitions, et ça l'aidait beaucoup actuellement. Un coup de marteau lui indiqua que la sentence avait été décidé et c'est sans surprise ni sentiments qu'elle vit se faire mener l'homme dont elle venait de ruiner la carrière. Pour un peu elle aurait haussé les épaules, c'était de sa faute à lui s'il avait mal viré de bord, elle lui rendait même service en le remettant sur le droit chemin.

Elle se leva et fit jouer sa fine mais non moins puissante musculature, engourdi d'être resté assise sur ces bancs de boit dur. Elle sorti de la salle après un bref hochement de tête pour le juge qui le lui rendit. Dehors l'attendait son second, le taciturne mais néanmoins colérique lieutenant commandant Lance, dont la crinière rouge était difficile à manquer. De quatre ans son aîné, il était plutôt du genre soldat de l'ombre, et bien souvent son mérite passait à la trappe, de son propre chef il avait décidé de servir sous les ordres de Tallulah, et il servait les ambitions de son Colonel au détriment des siennes. La jeune femme lui était reconnaissante, mais ne s'y attardait pas plus que ça, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait toute sa confiance et bien souvent elle louait le ciel d'avoir un second pareil. Et il le savait le bougre, à en juger à ses rictus satisfaits lorsqu'elle lui déléguait des charges importantes.

« Du nouveau ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha négativement la tête et ils prirent tout deux le chemin pour rejoindre le navire. La route se fit en silence, les deux marines n'étaient pas des bavards et la jeune femme était trop occupé à réfléchir à ses prochains mouvements pour perdre du temps en discussions inutiles. Elle avait entendu quelques rumeurs inquiétantes au sujet d'une nouvelle branche du Gouvernement qui se chargeait des tâches ingrates et pour la plupart immorales, et ça l'inquiétait grandement, autant que ça l'agaçait. A quoi bon faire le ménage dans un coin de la pièce si c'était pour que la poussière fuie vers un autre coin ? Honnêtement, elle savait qu'elle devait procéder par étape, et que certain cap ne pourrait être franchi que grâce à une nouvelle promotion mais elle avait également l'intime conviction qu'il ne suffisait pas de nettoyer sur son chemin pour se débarrasser de la saleté : il fallait frapper un grand coup une bonne fois pour toute. Et la conscience qu'elle n'en était pas encore capable l'ennuyait grandement. Ce n'était pas assez rapide quand même, et alors même qu'elle était considéré comme un prodige pour être arrivé à ce niveau-là en si peu de temps, elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se détendre et chassa d'un revers de main toutes ses réflexions qui ne l'avançaient en rien. Un pas à près l'autre, elle continuerait d'avancer, en gardant la vision d'ensemble. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, et comme dans toute épreuve d'endurance elle ne pouvait pas se permettre sur un coup de tête de griller toute ses cartouches d'un coup. A côté d'elle, Lance restait d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, mais il se relâcha imperceptiblement devant le changement d'humeur de sa chef. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement quand elle commençait à ruminer sombrement, et c'était toujours un soulagement quand elle parvenait à s'en débarrasser et à revenir vers une humeur égale. De plus, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à se défouler en concoctant des entrainements sadiques à ses soldats qui les épuisaient tous physiquement et psychologiquement, sans pour autant les dispenser de leur tâches quotidiennes, ce à quoi Daniels ne pouvait que compatir. Oui, le Colonel Wolf était un démon de l'intransigeance, et si parfois elle compatissait à leur souffrance, elle n'y mettait pas fin pour autant. Il se souvenait encore du discours qu'elle leur avait fait avant de prendre la mer, elle venait tout juste d'être promue colonel, mais déjà son sérieux la faisait passer pour plus gradé encore.

_« Vous tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes faibles. Vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour accomplir ce pour quoi vous vous êtes engagés, et à votre niveau actuel, nombre d'entre vous ne serait pas capable de revenir sain et sauf sur terre, auprès de vos familles ou de vos amis… Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? On vous a mis sous mon commandement, et il est hors de question que je renonce à prendre la mer ! J'ai besoin d'un équipage, mais un équipage de faiblard ? Laissez-moi rire (elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de rire en l'occurrence) ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chair a canon ! Je n'ai pas besoin de bouc-émissaire ! J'ai besoin de soldats ! De Marines ! Ce que l'on va faire ? Nous allons prendre la mer, tous autant que nous sommes, et je vais faire de vous des soldats ! Pas un jour ne passera sans que vous ne vous entrainiez dur, pas un jour ne passera sans que vous ne deveniez plus fort, et tant que vous ne serez pas devenu des marines, vous devrez vous faire a l'idée d'être protégé par une femme. Il y a sur mon navire trois règles ! Protéger les civils au péril de votre vie, ils sont notre priorité première ! Venez à bout de vos adversaires, remportez tous les ocmbats que vous engagez, sinon chacune de vos défaites vous vaudra une heure d'entrainement en plus. Et enfin… Restez en vie ! Personne ne mourra sous mon commandement, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Si l'un d'entre vous a le malheur de mourir, ce sera une injure personnelle, un affront que je ne pourrais pardonner, et vous le regretterez ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! »_

Elle n'haussa jamais la voix, se contenta de les dévisager les uns après les autres avec froideur, les jaugeant, les défiant de lui désobéir, et ce jour-là, même lui s'était senti galvanisé par la détermination sans compromis de son nouveau supérieur hiérarchique. Par la suite, bien sur, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était loin d'être une machine et qu'elle pouvait vraiment se montrer agaçante sur certain point, typique d'une femme, comme la marque de son thé, la tenue des soldats a table, les manières et le vocabulaire de ses hommes, elle avait un avis sur tout, même sur comment éplucher des pommes de terre, et souvent, il était pris d'une envie violente de la jeter par-dessus bord ou de lui cogner la tête contre un mur. Mais même s'il avait essayait, il n'aurait probablement pas réussit à l'attraper et aurait fini au mieux pendu par les pieds sur le pont principal, au pire a récurer les sanitaires pour les mois à venir. La sonnerie d'un Den Den Mushi le tira de ses pensées.

« Wolf j'écoute » Répondit sèchement le colonel.

« Euh.. Colonel ? » parla le Den Den Mushi d'une voix hésitante. « Vous savez les pirates que vous nous avez demandé d'attrapé ? Il y a comme un petit problème… »

« Il se sont échappé ? »

« Non ! On les a tous attrapé sans problème, non le problème est plus… technique. »

« Et bien qu'attend tu, parle ! »

« Il n'y a plus de place dans les cellules du navire, Colonel. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et Tallulah eut l'air pensive, tandis qu'une goutte de consternation pendait au front de son second. C'était la troisième fois en l'espace de six mois que ça leur arrivait ! Un jour ils finiraient tous par coulé à cause d'une surcharge en prisonnier !

« Ils ont un bateau ces pirates j'imagine ? » repris la blonde.

« Bien sur ! »

« Dans ce cas retirer en les voiles, les rames et les canons, ainsi que les mats, et accrocher la carcasse à l'arrière de notre vaisseau et enfermez les y. On y laissera quelques soldats pour les surveiller et on remorquera tout ça à Impel Down. Une petite visite s'impose. »

« A vos ordres ! Puru. »

« Arrêtes d'afficher cette tête, je sais que tu jubiles ! » S'écria Lance en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« On a pas pris la mer pour rien » Apprécia sobrement Tallulah marlgès son regard plus brillant.

« Ces derniers mois tu as démonté plus de sept équipages de pirate, ainsi qu'un réseau underground de vendeurs d'esclaves, et passé en justice une demi-douzaine de marines corrompu. De toute façon on ne prend _jamais_ la mer pour rien avec toi ! » Râla-t-il. « On doit être l'équipage le plus productif de Grand Line, et encore là tu n'as fait que nous faire dériver sans but précis, je n'ose même pas imaginer quand tu vas te mettre un objectif en tête ! »

« Tu as fini de te plaindre ? Tu préfèrerais être affecté à Logue Town peut être ? Je suis sûr que Smoker sera ravis de t'accueillir. Si tu n'aimes pas ton boulot, change, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ! » Répliqua Tallulah en levant le menton de manière snob.

Tous deux savaient très bien qu'il adorait leur activité, et qu'avec elle au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler comme ça de temps en temps, c'était un des rares moments où ils pouvaient s'exprimer un peu sans porter préjudices à leur image sérieuse et froide, et c'était un des rares mouvement d'humeur que l'un comme l'autre s'accordait. Finalement ils arrivèrent au navire qui mouillait au port et Tallulah constata avec plaisir que ses hommes avaient bien travaillé. Ils étaient déjà près au départ, le ravitaillement et les arrestations avaient été achevées et il ne manquait plus qu'eux pour partir. Pour un peu elle aurait soupiré d'aise : elle adorait la productivité et l'efficacité ! Une fois embarquée elle déclara presque gaiement : « En route ! Direction Impel Down ! » Et comme ses soldats était trop joyeux à son gout, elle rajouta : « Une heure d'entrainement quand on aura atteint le large ! ». Elle sentit très clairement le regard réprobateur de son second qui grimaça un « sadique » avant d'aller inspecter le bateau qu'il tractait. Elle eut un sourire discret car personne ne pouvait la voir : elle adorait cette vie !


	2. Chapitre 2

Installée à son bureau, pensive, Tallulah contemplait le tas de paperasse qui devrait bientôt contenir ses rapports d'arrestations, une procédure dont elle se serait bien passé mais qui faisait parti du système. Elle ne soupira pas. Les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, son menton reposant sur ses mains jointes, elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre au travail, ce qui trahissait chez elle une très grande distraction, ou on contraire une concentration intense. Dans son esprit cogitait des dizaines d'informations à priori sans aucun rapports mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer et d'assembler dans le but improbable d'obtenir un schéma un logique. Elle avait vite appris que des évènements a priori sans aucun lien pouvait s'avérer en fait être les pièces d'un même puzzle, et en schématisant ainsi des évènements isolés, elle pouvait avoir une idée de leur répercussion et se préparer à agir, et non pas réagir. Pour elle la nuance était importante, la réaction n'était pas suffisante pour protéger les civiles et faire régner la justice, il fallait garder l'avantage, et être les premiers à agir. C'était stratégique, mais aussi une question d'honneur : elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez pas des malfrats.

On frappa a sa porte et elle releva la tête pour voir entrer Lance, qui portait un petit plateau de thé qu'il posa sur une zone dégagée du bureau sans un mot. C'était la tradition, elle travaillait à son bureau, se ruinait les yeux sur des formulaires écrit en pate de mouche, et en contrepartie, le cuisinier du navire lui préparait un plateau avec de la jolie vaisselle, une tasse, une théière, un petit pot à sucre et un à lait, avec une assiette de sucreries. Le Colonel Wolf était un marine émérite, qui se battait et était craint des pirates, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier l'heure du thé. Elle hocha sèchement la tête en remerciement puis reperdit son regard dans le vide. Elle entendait beaucoup de rumeur dernièrement, elle prêtait une oreille attentive aux rumeurs, à toutes les rumeurs. La connaissance est source de puissance, sinon pourquoi l'île d'Ohara aurait-elle était mise à feu et à sang par le gouvernement ? C'était à ce genre de détail qu'elle s'attachait pour rester dans le droit de chemin. De toutes les rumeurs, celle qui l'inquiétait le plus concernait cet imbécile de Spandam qui cancanait depuis un moment maintenant devant la hiérarchie à cause de son projet, ou plutôt, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le projet de son père, Spandine.

CP9. Elle n'osait pas imaginer à quel point les rumeurs pouvaient être justifié. Enrôler des orphelins pour les changer en assassins ? Jusqu'où le Gouvernement bafouerait-il les lois de la morale ? Et comment un imbécile pareil avait il put se faire propulser à la tête du projet, Spandine n'était pas tupide au point de donner un job aussi important à quelqu'un juste pour les liens du sang, si ? Un idiot ne pouvait être à la tête d'une entreprise puissante d'aucune sorte, il se ferait à un moment ou un autre dépassé par les évènements, elle le croyait dur comme fer. Et puis il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse manier correctement autant de pouvoir dans ses mains… Sans parler des pauvres gamins qui s'étaient fait enrôler…

« Sombre crétin… Qu'elles hideuses cicatrices vas-tu encore infliger à la droiture que devrait représenter notre gouvernement ? » Marmonna-t-elle, le regard sombre.

Elle finit par se redresser et se servit une tasse de thé qu'elle sucra à mort avant de touiller le mélange avec une petite cuillère qui tinta. Elle se sentait d'humeur à se battre, elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette déception qu'elle ressentait envers ceux qu'elle servait. Elle avait besoin de prouver que tout espoir de droiture n'était pas perdu, et qu'elle pouvait porter cette veste immaculé avec honneur car elle n'en avait jamais salit le nom. La première gorgé de thé eut le mérite de la décontracter un peu et de la faire décrisper ses épaules, et elle put ainsi savourer les gorgés suivantes sans arrières pensées. Ceci fait, elle posa la tasse et étira ses bras devant elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« Au boulot ! »

Deux heures plus tard, ses yeux la brulaient et ses doigts la faisaient souffrir, mais son devoir administratif était terminé. Elle se fit alors un devoir d'aller rendre une petite visite à ses prisonniers, une habitude qui trouvait ses origines dans sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler de ce qui se passait sur son navire. De plus, c'était une bonne manière de se faire une idée des profils du pirate, qui était loin d'être unique. Il y avait pour elle plusieurs catégories de pirate : ceux qui rêvaient simple de liberté, ceux qui voulaient la richesse, le pouvoir et enfin ceux qui était juste mauvais et dont la méchanceté demandait satisfaction dans le pillage et le vol. Elle les arrêtait tous, mais elle ne pourchassait vraiment que les derniers, les premiers, tant qu'ils ne causaient aucun mal à la population, ne l'intéressait pas. Il y avait suffisamment de pirate pour qu'elle s'occupe de parer au plus pressé. Cette fois ci cependant, elle n'y trouva pas de distraction particulière, car elle n'y découvrit rien, ils n'avaient rien de différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà emprisonné, et même la visite du bateau pirate la laissa indifférente. De retour sur le pont de son vaisseau, elle se laissa aller a soupirer, et se rendit compte que, tout simplement, elle avait besoin d'action. Mais ce n'était pas au programme.

Les jours passèrent, et une escale à Impel Down n'était pas faite pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était devenue plus ou moins la meilleure amie des gardiens apparemment, puisqu'ils l'invitèrent à une partie de carte la veille de leur départ. Comment refuser une telle occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement des lieux ? Elle n'avait pas particulièrement d'intérêt pour les jeux quels qu'ils soient, mais l'opportunité était impossible à ignorer. Résultat, ils finirent tous bourrer sauf elle, et les rares infos qu'elle découvrit ne lui servir pas à grand-chose. Ils reprirent la mer en direction, pour une fois, d'une île situé ailleurs que sur Grand Line : sur la mer d'East Blue se trouvait la charmante île de Cassie, réputé pour son vin, ses bois et où se trouvait un des plus fidèles informateurs de Tallulah, du pseudonyme de Couleuvre. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour lui apprendre des nouveautés, voir même lui donner quelques informations top secrète venu tout droit d'en haut. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir son nom, ni son identité, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait valu sa fidélité.

Le trajet jusqu'East Blue se fit sans grand problème, ils firent plusieurs fois escale pour se réapprovisionner, et, bien évidemment, ils se retrouvèrent avec de nouveaux hôtes, par ce que Tallulah ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser les pirates qui se promener sous son nez se la couler douce. Les entrainements s'enchainèrent également, si bien que ses soldats avaient atteint des niveaux honorables et qu'elle avait moins de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Bien sûr, le gouvernement ne la laissait jamais tranquille trop longtemps, et bientôt elle dut tenir des réunions par Den Den Mushi pour organiser les autres flottes qui s'intéressait à la chasse aux pourris, c'était presque plus ennuyant que la paperasse mais au moins cette fois ci ça servait réellement à quelque chose. Le jour où ils devaient accoster sur l'île, Lance vint la voir dans son bureau, avec pour changer un air extrêmement contrarié.

« On a un gus qui s'est fait la malle. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix terne, seul rempart qui l'empechait de hurler.

« Ah. » Fut la réponse du colonel qui méditait, le regard plongé dans le regard vide de l'escargophone.

« Un canon de sauvetage manque, donc il a probablement prit la mer cette nuit. »

« C'était plutôt intelligent d'attendre qu'on soit sur une mer normale, où les boussoles normale fonctionne. »

« Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » S'impatienta Daniels devant le manque total de réactivité de sa supérieure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il a pu aller n'importe où. »

« Tu comptes le laisser s'en tirer ?! » Explosa le second.

Tallulah soupira avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard bleu mer était froid et dédaigneux ce qui eut le don de rendre tout son sang-froid à Lance, et manqua de lui donner des sueurs froides. Et merde, il avait réussi à l'énerver, alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il marchait sur des œufs pour ne pas le faire, sentant que l'équilibre intérieur du colonel était plus qu'instable dernièrement. Elle se leva sans faire racler sa chaise sur le planché et fit le tour du bureau pour récupérer son arme. Puis sans le regarder elle sorti du bureau d'un pas sec et ferma la porter derrière elle.

« Quel caractère de cochon » marmonna l'homme aux cheveux rouges resté seul.

Sur le pont, le colonel Wolf se rendit là où le canot de sauvetage manquait, puis jeta un regard sur l'océan alentour. Au loin l'île de Cassy apparaissait lentement. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que leur fuyard s'y soit rendu ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et s'en fichait totalement. Elle n'était sorti de son sacro-saint bureau que par ce que son second semblait décidé à l'ennuyer, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre récriminer contre le ciel et la terre pour un misérable petit pirate qui avait eu l'ingéniosité de s'enfuir, et la lâcheté de laisser derrière ses compagnons. Elle soupira et se résigna à allumer une cigarette, ce qui exprimait à quel point elle n'était pas dans ses basket en ce moment. La nicotine lui fit du bien, et elle respira avec délectation la fumée. C'était une activité qu'elle ne se laissait aller à faire que très rarement, quand les choses allaient mal ou qu'elle était vraiment contrariée. Elle entendit avec agacement que son second l'avait rejointe. Décidément, il la suivait comme un petit chiot ayant perdu sa mère, aujourd'hui !

« Tu craches le morceau ou tu comptes ruminer comme ça encore longtemps ? » Finit-il par lancer d'une voix égale.

Elle attendit un petit moment avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre.

« J'ai l'impression de brasser de l'air ses derniers temps. »

« Tu trouves ? Je sais pas si nos gars seraient d'accords avec toi. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

« Ah. » Lance commençait à comprendre sur quoi cogitait la blonde depuis la sortie du tribunal. « Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une bombe sur Mari Joie ? Ça irait plus vite que le cas par cas, puisque c'est la vitesse qu'y comptes pour toi. »

Elle le foudroya du regard et il dut s'empêcher de ricaner devant son air furieux contredis par son teint un tout petit peu plus rose que d'habitude. Elle n'aimait pas être aussi facile à lire, et en réalité elle ne l'était pas, c'était juste des années de service sous ses ordres qui avait appris à Lance comment décrypter son colonel. Mais ça, il ne lui dit pas, que ça lui fasse un peu les pieds tiens !

« Je le sais ça. Mais plus on s'enfonce dans le cœur du problème et plus ce que l'on y découvre me… déçois. »

Il soupira. Il était le premier à reconnaitre que s'il admirait l'intégrité de Tallulah, cette grande qualité représentait aussi son premier défaut, ce qui pourrait la rendre plus forte, ou la briser de l'intérieur. C'était cet équilibre auquel il pensait un peu plus tôt. Il avait la certitude que si elle s'arrêter un instant d'avancer, elle ne pourrait plus se remettre en mouvement, et elle devait en avoir conscience aussi.

« Tu le savais déjà, que ce que tu découvrirais ne te plairais pas. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là, je me trompe ? Si on pouvait changer les choses aussi facilement, ça n'aurait aucune valeur. »

Sa cigarette avait finit de se consumer, et la blonde se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Elle avait peur. Elle avait de plus en plus peur qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle avancerait dans ce marais de corruption et d'immoralité elle finirait par se faire contaminer. En réalité, au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadé que cela arriverait : c'était pour cela qu'elle devait en accomplir le plus possible tant qu'elle le pouvait, et former ceux qui prendrait la relève. Elle rassembla alors tous son courage, toute sa volonté, et prit une grande inspiration. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'une nouvelle détermination : elle avait étouffé la petite flamme avant qu'elle ne devienne un incendie, et était paré à continuer.

« Ton fugitif, il est encore sur le bateau je pense. Le canot de sauvetage n'était qu'un leurre, il ne sait pas où nous sommes et il serait imprudent de se retrouver loin de tout sur un simple canot de sauvetage. Et puis il doit avoir besoin de ses camarades. »

« Comprit, on va fouiller le bateau avant d'accoster. »

La crise avait été désamorcée, constata Lance. Mais il songea avec inquiétude qu'elles ne feraient que se rapprocher dans le temps, et il craignait vraiment que sa chef ne tienne pas le coup. Elle était beaucoup trop impliquée dans son entreprise, et il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher en cas d'échec. Si elle faisait naufrage, elle n'aurait rien à quoi se raccrocher pour survivre. Elle avait tout misé sur la marine et le mur qu'elle avait mis entre elle et les autres ne n'aidaient pas à se créer des liens. Il soupira et pria pour que les choses changent et qu'elle parvienne à accepter la jeune femme qui était en elle, au lieu de l'étouffer en se cachant derrière la Marine qu'elle était.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, on retrouva effectivement le fugitif qui s'était planqué dans le placard de la buanderie et qui fut renvoyé fissa avec ses compatriotes. En début d'après-midi le navire amarra sur quai de la petite ville portuaire de Cassiopée, sur l'île Cassy, et les hommes se virent accorder leur après-midi de libre, à condition que le ravitaillement soit fait immédiatement. Tallulah parti de son coté, et se promena un instant dans les ruelles de la charmante petite ville. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé dans sa cabine son manteau de colonel, puisque cette activité n'était pas tout à fait supportée par sa hiérarchie qui n'en était tout simplement pas au courant. Ce genre de petites actions clandestines étaient pourtant nécessaire au bon déroulement de son travail et elle savait que même si ça éclatait au grand jour on ne pourrait pas vraiment l'en sanctionner. Elle avisa la pancarte de la taverne où elle devait retrouver son contacte et rentra dans la place en haussant légèrement un sourcil en avisant l'assemblée, qui n'avait pas le profil de l'honnête homme.

« Miss Tallulah ! » S'écria le tavernier en la reconnaissant. « Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Bonjours Lupio, je vais bien et vous, comment vont les affaires ? »

« Elles roulent, elles roulent. Votre ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vous sert un thé, comme d'habitude ? »

« S'il vous plait merci. »

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à l'extrémité du comptoir, la salle étant envahi par une bruyante et joyeuse assemblée, et même au comptoir il y en avait quelques un, dont un grand homme roux qui lui semblait familier et qui buvait directement son sake à la bouteille, ce qui la fit tiquer. Mais à ce moment LLupio posa une tasse de thé vert au jasmin fumante devant elle et elle en profita pour lui demander à voix basse :

« Ils posent problèmes ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Ce sont mes clients les plus sympathiques depuis des lustres. »

Elle décida donc de laisser couler, après tout ils ne posaient pas problème et elle n'avait pas d'autre preuve que son instinct pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient des pirates. Cela lui couta un peu, mais elle joua l'ignorante et se concentra sur sa tasse en y versant trois doses de sucre qui firent grimacer le barman. L'ambiance festive n'était pas désagréable même si la pagaille ambiante lui hérissait le poil, un vrai paradoxe. En attendant la Couleuvre, elle décida de se renseigner auprès de Lupio sur l'état général de la ville, c'était plus fort qu'elle elle devait toujours se mêler des affaires des autres.

« Et sinon, comme ça va en ville ? »

« Oh, c'est tranquille, comme toujours. Nous sommes épargnés par les problèmes en raison de notre proximité à la Calm Belt. »

« Et puis, leur vin est un vrai régal, se serait stupide de venir saccager leur vignes ! » s'écria le roux en s'incrustant à la conversation, ce qui lui valut un regard glacé made by Tallulah.

« Ce pourrait aussi être une raison pour venir les piller ou les racketter » rétorqua-t-elle durement, ce qui fit pâlir le barman et rire le roux.

« Vous êtes bien pessimistes, mademoiselle ! »

En même temps elle avait de quoi l'être, quand on connaissait le monde comme elle commençait à le connaitre, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le potentiel d'intérêt de de malheur que pouvait attirer certains lieux ! Et à force, elle comprenait la logique des malfrats. Mais ça, elle ne le dit pas, se contentant de plonger les lèvres dans le liquide brulant de sa tasse avec un regard morne. Elle releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et eut un sourire satisfait en apercevant son contact. Il avait un physique banal, et passait inaperçu. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il la rejoignit au comptoir rapidement. Les affaires reprenaient, songea-t-elle en oubliant tout de la présence embarrassante assis à quelques tabourets de là. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en banalité, et elle posa devant lui une bourse pleine tandis qu'il lui confiait une enveloppe en kraft qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement et feuilleta le contenu avec concentration. C'était la routine, elle vérifiait que toutes les informations étaient clairs et complète, si elle les comprenait ce qui fut le cas. Mais une information lui fit froncer les sourcils et elle dut demander confirmation.

« Tu es sur de ça, la couleuvre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui indiquant une ligne.

Il hocha brièvement la tête : « A cent pour cent. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette fille, et c'est pas jolie jolie. Je t'ai fait un mémo complet à son sujet. »

« Sun D Rubis… » Marmonna-t-elle sans remarquer qu'un peu plus loin le roux manqua de s'étrangler avec son sake à l'entente de ce nom. « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien passer par la tête des chefs du gouvernement de mettre un assassin sur le dos de Smoker ? »

A côté d'elle, la Couleuvre se leva et elle lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour le saluer avant son départ. Elle était préoccupée. Non elle était inquiète par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et éplucherait les dossiers en chemin, mais pour le moment il était urgent de mettre les voiles pour Logue Town. Elle se redressa brusquement et posa les pieds par terre en jetant quelques pièces sur le comptoir, l'enveloppe serré contre sa poitrine, un air grave sur le visage. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'elle venait de dégainer son Mini Den Den Mushi, et Lance surgit dans la taverne avant de se figer devant l'assemblée.

« Lance ? Justement, j'allais te contacter. Préviens les gars, nous mettons les voiles pour Logue Town. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Hum, Colonel, on a un équipage de pirate qui se balade, on vient de tomber sur leur navire. » Rétorqua son second en fixant l'assemblée.

Tallulah se figea, puis soupira. Dilemme : elle ne pouvait pas laisser s'en sortir un équipage de pirate alors qu'elle était dans la même pièce, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bagarres inutiles. Elle resta silencieuse un instant et jeta un regard aux pirates. Elle comprit alors pourquoi le roux lui avait paru familier. De tous les pirates qui circulent sur les mers, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un des quatre empereurs le jour où elle était pressée ! Elle le fixa et il lui rendit son regard avec un sérieux contrastant son comportement d'ivrogne d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Tch-» Fit elle finalement. « On n'a ni le temps ni les moyens de s'occuper d'eux maintenant, je doute que nos gars aient le niveau, et même si on les choppait, nos cales sont pleines. On jette l'ancre. »

Elle fit demi-tour et parti avec dignité, suivit à contre cœur par Lance qui jeta un dernier regard dégouté aux pirates qui avaient joyeusement repris leur fête. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Tallulah de laisser partir des pirates, mais il reconnaissait que leurs soldats n'était probablement pas de taille à faire face à un empereur. C'était rageant. Pendant ce temps, elle lança un appel depuis son escargophone.

« Smoker, c'est pour quoi ? » Grogna l'escargot en imitant celui qui avait décroché à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est Wolf. Pour te prévenir qu'on t'a envoyé un assassin et que t'a pas intérêt a faire quoi que ce soit avant que j'arrive, c'est à dire jusqu'à demain soir. A plus. »

Elle raccrocha au nez d'un Smoker dans tous ses états, ne supportant pas qu'on lui jette des ordres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui enverrait un assassin, et n'appréciant pas du tout l'idée que Wolf vienne sur son île. Mais Tallulah s'en fichait. Dans sa tête résonnait en boucle une phrase impérieuse : tu dois la rencontrer. Sans un regard en arrière, elle marcha a grand pas jusqu'au port et monta a bord du navire avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour se plonger dans les informations de la Couleuvre. Elle remarqua distraitement à un certain moment qu'ils avaient prit la mer, mais le rapport qu'elle lisait monopolisait toute son attention. Nonobstant les informations sur les divers agissements des grands pirates dans le monde, les rumeurs d'acoquinages de figures célèbres, et autres, elle était incapable de détourner les yeux du rapport sur Sun D Rubis. 23 ans auparavant, la marine avait annihilé un clan qui vivait en paix sur une île éloigné de tout sur la Calm Belt : les Sun D étaient une famille potentiellement dangereuse qui avait des affinités particulière dans la manipulation du haki. Ils avaient tous été tué sauf une petite fille de 3 ans qui avait été recruté pour le projet CP9. Une petite fille qui avait tout perdu, et à qui on avait refusé son humanité. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle releva enfin les yeux du morceau de papier. Elle inspira un long moment, ne comprenant pas ce mélange explosif qui luttait en elle : était-ce de la rage, ou de la peine ?

Peu importait, en réalité. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la barre de fer où elle se suspendit par la force de ses bras et resta en statique jusqu'à ce que ses bras tremblent, et même après. Ses bras étaient les principaux membres de son corps sollicité par ses techniques de combat, mais comme elle ne voulait pas non plus ressembler à un catcheur elle faisait du statique pour que ses muscles ne gonflent pas. Elle gardait également les genoux pliés pour les faire travailler aussi. L'exercice physique lui permis de retrouver un semblant de contrôle mais elle prit conscience d'une chose. Elle ne pourrait pas se fuir éternellement… Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ses démons intérieurs, et purger ceux de la marine lui demandait toute son énergie. Lorsque deux heure plus tard Lance alla dans son bureau, il la retrouva encore suspendu à sa barre, transpirante et concentré à mort.

« Wolf, les gars ont fini leur entrainement, et c'est bientôt l'heure du diner. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche. » Lança-t-il appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Ok. » Souffla difficilement le colonel sans bouger.

« Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais ton Den Den Mushi sonne en continue depuis une heure. »

« Ouai. Smoker. M'emmerde. »

C'était drôle de parler avec elle quand elle était en plein entrainement, car elle ne pouvait que communiquer par mots clef, ses abdos devant constamment être contracté par l'effort. En fait, c'était dans son moment-là que Lance avait des conversations « à cœur ouvert » avec la patronne, car elle économisait son souffle et n'exprimait que le stricte nécessaire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un empereur sur une île paumé de East Blue. » Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ivrogne. Suivant. »

Alors comme ça après Logue Town ils partiraient à sa poursuite ? Il avait hâte de voir ça. Enfin, pour le moment il allait la laisser tranquille et faire taire ce stupide escargot ! Un vol plané plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la pièce et Lance sorti l'esprit serein pour aller casser les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque minute plus tard, la jeune fille descendait de son perchoir, essoufflé mais sereine, et sorti du bureau pour rejoindre ses quartiers pour récupérer un pull doudou et un jean lâche avant de prendre une douche dans sa petite salle de bain privé. Les cinq première minutes, elle fit coulé une eau brulante qui la fit rosir comme une écrevisse, puis les dix minutes suivante, elle resta sous un jet glacé qui la gela de l'intérieur et lui engourdit la tête. C'était comme ça qu'elle les aimait, et apparemment c'était très bon pour la peau et la circulation sanguine. Elle enfila ses vêtements propres une fois sèche et parti pied nue vers la salle des repas. Le soir était le seul moment de la journée ou elle tolérait, et même recommandait les tenues décontractées, le reste du temps c'était uniforme oblige.

Dans la salle des repas, l'ambiance était joyeuse, même s'ils faisaient attention a ne rien casser ni salir pour ne pas écopé d'heure d'entrainement supplémentaire. D'aucun aurait dit que la discipline de Tallulah était trop stricte, et elle l'étant certes, mais elle savait quand laisser retomber la tension, et les soirées comme celles-ci en étaient l'occasion. On pouvait se détendre sans casser ni salir après tout ! Comme elle n'avait pas envie de casser l'ambiance, et que ses entrées entrainaient toujours un grand silence puis des reprises de conversations à voix basse, elle décida de grignoter quelque chose en cuisine. Comme le cuistot avait rejoint ses amis en salle, elle se fit un sandwich avec les premiers ingrédients qui lui tombèrent sous la main et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. La bouilloire se mit à sifflé et elle se brula les doigts en essayant de la retirer du feu sans avoir pris de gants.

« Aïe ! »

Elle s'empressa de mettre les doigts sous l'eau tiède et fusilla du regard la bouilloire comme s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi. Faisant marcher son cerveau, elle en conclu qu'il fallait une protection pour prendre l'objet et se muni d'un gant de protection pour verser l'eau chaude dans une tasse. Puis elle fouilla les placards pour trouver son thé et le sucre, ce qui lui prit un quart d'heure. Mais du coup l'eau avait refroidit et elle dut refaire chauffer la bouilloire. Au final, faire un du thé lui prit près de vingt minutes et lui couta des brulures sur les doigts de la main droite. Renfrogné elle se résigna a emporter tout ça dans sa chambre et plaça le tout sur un plateau. Elle pesta contre le monde entier tandis qu'elle avançait précautionneusement dans le couloir, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le thé tout en ménageant sa main brulé. Quand elle posa enfin le plateau sur sa table de chevais elle avait nerfs à vif autant que si elle avait dut infiltrer une base ennemie sans arme avec un otage à sauver au bout du chemin. C'était assez pathétique de la voir se démener aussi difficilement avec des tâches du quotidien, et qu'elle ramène tout à son travail de marine, et Lance ne se serait pas privé de se moquer d'elle s'il l'avait vue. Mais finalement, elle s'était débrouillé toute seule !

« Tch- Comme quoi je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré que ça… »

Certes, elle ne faisait ni la cuisine ni le ménage, redoutant l'aspirateur et le balais encore plus qu'un des quatre empereurs, elle ne se faisait pas les ongles, ne se maquillait pas, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait les femmes en général. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt a la gente masculine et n'avait pas la moindre envie, ni le moindre besoin d'être protéger par un mâle dominateur. Elle ne supportait pas les chaussures a talons, et les rares bijoux qu'elle possédait était probablement en toc. Mais elle adorait le shopping, avait une vingtaine de pair de chaussure, et adorait les coussins ! Sa cabine était douillette, le lit noyé sous les couvertures et les oreillers moelleux, et tout était dans des tons framboises, fraises et chocolats. Et son armoire de vêtement était pleine à craquer. Elle pouvait donc affirmer qu'elle était au moins un peu féminine, mais ça ne l'avançait pas à grand-chose. Elle ne pensait pas à se caser, après tout elle n'avait pas de temps à accorder à un individu pour des raisons aussi arbitraire que des sentiments. Elle servait la Justice, songea-t-elle en mordant dans son sandwich avec un regard morne. Elle n'aurait jamais de famille, ni de jolie maison avec jardin, mais si elle le voulait, elle pourrait toujours acheter un chien. Ou des chats. Les chats pourraient les débarrasser des rongeurs qui avaient envahi leur cale dernièrement.

« Des chats hein ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Une fois encore, elle en était encore arrivé à penser boulot. Elle grimaça. Elle avait choisi cette vie, elle avait choisi d'œuvrer pour une grande cause, plutôt que de filer une vie tranquille et probablement plus heureuse dans son village natal. Elle serait probablement vieille et ridée quand elle aurait enfin atteint son objectif, si elle l'atteignait un jour. Elle oublia de mettre du sucre dans son thé mais ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle l'avala d'un trait. Puis elle se fondit sous sa couette avec dans l'idée d'oublier ses états d'âme dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain soir, elle surgit comme une fleur dans le bureau de Smoker qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son cigare tandis qu'elle conservait sa fameuse poker face et le fixait comme s'il était idiot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Wolf ?! Fout le camp je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois ! Tu peux toujours crever pour que je prenne en pension tes prisonniers juste par ce que tu n'as plus de place ! »

« T'as pas écouté mon appel ? T'as besoin de moi, tu as été assez stupide pour attirer l'intérêt d'un assassin sur tes fesses alors chut ! »

« Figure toi que le gouvernement m'a déjà prévenu, s'pèce de blonde (c'était une insulte qu'il réservait à Tallulah) ! Apparamment on me l'envoi pour que je lui règle son compte ! »

« On l'envoi à l'abattoir ? » demanda Tallulah en se figeant, les yeux légèrement écarquillé.

« Ouai, faut croire. » Répondit le colonel en se calmant à son tour devant cette marque d'émotion.

C'était assez rare de la voir montrer quoique que soit de ce qu'elle ressentait autre que de l'agacement. Il se rassit à son bureau tandis que la jeune fille restait planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Elle doit se ramener ce soir » Rajouta-t-il.

« Smoker. J'ai un service à te demander. » L'air grave, la blonde planta son regard dans celui de son principal rival. « Je veux que tu la laisse en vie, et que tu me donnes une chance de lui parler. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une meurtrière. »

« Un meurtrière au service du gouvernement. Ce n'est pas juste qu'on se débarrasse d'elle comme ça. Je veux comprendre. Il le faut. »

Devant son air paradoxalement déterminé et torturé, le chasseur blanc soupira, crachant un nuage de fumée dans le même coup, et se tourna vers la fenêtre à l'extérieur, pensif. Il connaissait le mode de fonctionnement de Wolf, ils avaient plus ou moins fait leur classe ensemble, et il ne fallait pas être un géni pour voir qu'elle s'intéressait de près à la face sombre du Gouvernement. Jusqu'où allait-elle s'enfoncer dans le bourbier qui se cachait derrière l'inscription de Justice Absolue ? Et à quel point cela lui faudrait-il des emmerdes ? Il soupira une seconde fois et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Mais lui aussi était curieux. Aussi cessa-t-il de pinailler et indiqua-t-il son placard à la jeune femme.

« Rentre la dedans. T'en sortira quand je te le dirais. »

Elle le fixa d'un air plus ou moins ahuri mais se repris rapidement et rentra dignement dans le placard. C'était un placard étroit, qui puait le cigare et le papier moisi, et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps le ménage n'y avait pas été fait, et si certains des dossiers qui lui manquait n'avait pas disparu dans le coin. Elle tirerait les choses au clair avec cet imbécile plus tard, songea-t-elle en entendant un bruit de porte s'ouvrant. Ce ne pouvait pas être celle qu'ils attendaient bien sur, puisqu'un assassin ne passait pas par les por-

« Salut Smoker. Adieu Smoker. »

Il y eut un sifflement et en entendant un bruit de verre brisé, Tallulah gonfla les joues. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde cherchait à la contrarier en ce moment ? Pas une seule seconde elle ne s'inquiéta pour Smoker, ce crétin se transformait en fumé alors bon. Il y eut apparemment un échange de coup et Tallulah eut soudain l'impression de suffoquer : cet enfoiré de Smoker utilisait son fruit du démon pour asphyxier son adversaire ! Et elle alors ? Elle se contraignit à garder son sang-froid sans quoi son image de marine intransigeante en prendrait un coup.

« Fais chier ! » S'écria soudain Smoker. « Haki de l'armement ? Sérieux ? »

Il devait l'avoir mauvaise, qu'une fille plus jeune que lui maitrise le haki alors que lui s'entrainait encore. Décidément, elle l'intéressait de plus en plus !

« Tu croyais sincérement pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement, Smoker ? »

Un grognement peu amen lui répondit.

« Je fais partie du CP9, tes propres supérieurs m'ont entrainé pour faire de moi la tueuse que tu as devant les yeux, et tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir m'arrêter ? »

« Tss, C'est comme ça, Rosheen. Fallait t'y attendre ! » Grogna Smoker tandis que Tallulah levait les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel elle perçut du mouvement puis la jeune fille repris d'une voix mauvaise et faussement séductrice.

« J'espère que tu as aimé mon cadeau ? »

Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Depuis quand Smoker était suffisamment stupide pour accepter les cadeaux d'un assassin en ayant après lui ?

« De quoi tu… Comment ? »

Elle avait raté un épisode ? Stupide placard d'où elle ne voyait rien.

« Poudre de granit marin dans tes cigares. »

C'était bien joué, Tallulah était admirative de l'ingéniosité de sa future recru. Car nulle doute qu'elle l'aurait sous ses ordres !

« Alors Smoky, raconte moi tout, que t'ont dit tes supérieurs ? Que j'étais un danger pour la population ? Une menace ? Mais t'ont-ils dit que depuis que j'ai trois ans, ce sont eux qui tirent les ficelles et que je ne suis que leur marionnette ? Est-ce qu'ils ont évoqué ma carrière exemplaire, mes missions toujours menées à bien ? Dans leur grande gratitude ils m'ont offert cette vie, la seule que j'ai jamais connue, mais maintenant, même ça ils vont me le reprendre ! »

Le cœur de la blonde se serra dans sa poitrine, chacun de ces mots s'y plantaient comme des flèches bien aiguisés, creusant des sillons déjà bien entamé dans les derniers espoirs que la jeune fille avait placé dans sa hiérarchie, l'illusion qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa quête et sa volonté d'une justice peut être pas absolue mais bien réelle.

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? »

« Je suis Sun D Rubis. Ma vie, la seule que je connaisse appartient au CP9, j'y ai découvert l'amitié, l'amour, et aujourd'hui, même après avoir appris mes origines, et ce qu'on m'avait pris, j'ai continué d'obéir. Mais ils me craignent. Je suis ici, en toute connaissance de cause, et malgré les apparences, la suite ne m'appartient plus, c'est à toi de trancher. A toi de choisir si je dois vivre, ou mourir.»

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre. Comprendre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir en l'humanité. Assise dans ce placard étroit, Tallulah prit conscience que l'on ne pouvait pas détruire l'humanité dans le cœur des gens, qu'elle repoussait, qu'elle persistait, qu'elle survivait, mais qu'elle s'abimait petit à petit, qu'elle souffrait, jusqu'à pousser des personnes comme Rosheen, comme Sun D Rubis, à renoncer à tout, et à abandonner par-dessus tout la vie. Et c'était impardonnable. Le gouvernement avait pris une vie, ne la tuant pas mais la vouant à la servitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne leur serve plus et qu'il ne décide de s'en séparer, de s'en débarrasser, comme d'un objet encombrant. Par peur de ce potentiel qu'il avait tout fait pour développer. Par ce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais contrôler le cœur des gens, et qu'il ne peut les détruire que temporairement. Soudain, tous les doutes qui l'avaient déchiré de l'intérieur ces derniers jours se dissipèrent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une sereine froideur. Elle comprit.

« Allez Wolf ! Sors de là, je vois pas pourquoi ce s'rait à moi de faire ça ! » Grogna Smoker.

Et elle sortit. Dignement, elle quitta l'obscurité pour se dresser dans la lumière, et vie pour la première fois la jeune femme qui avait monopolisé ses pensées. Elle n'était pas très grande, ses cheveux rouges mi long lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, et elle portait un costume trois pièces anthracite. Elle se retourna et la fixa d'un air surpris, lui révélant son regard vairon, un œil bleue et l'autre rouge. Un regard qui n'était pas éteint, apprécia-t-elle.

« Magie magie » lança Tallulah en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour éprouver ses réactions.

Elle avisa ensuite Smoker qui tenait un poignard d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ne devait probablement même pas utiliser de coupe papier pour ouvrir ses lettres, songea Tallulah.

« C'que tu m'fais pas faire » Pesta-t-il en lui tendant le poignard.

« Allez, je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi, au fond. » Le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce type avait le cœur tendre, elle le savait pour l'avoir surpris plusieurs fois aider des vieilles femmes dans la rues à porter leur sac ou offrir une glace a des gamins pleurnichards. Et sa vision de la justice était haute et droite, comme elle le devrait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester indifférent devant le drame de la vie de cette jeune fille. Il ne répondit pas, bien sûr. S'il l'avait fait elle l'aurait probablement frappé de toute façon. Elle se tourna alors vers la rousse, son regard redevenu sérieux, mais brillant d'une nouvelle détermination.

« Toi. Tes supérieurs, qui sont aussi les miens d'ailleurs, veulent te voir disparaitre. Mais moi j'ai d'autre projet pour toi et je te veux à mon service. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, bien sûr, c'était qu'elle ne la laisserait pas refuser. Son jeune espoir, au bout d'une longue minute, s'agenouilla devant elle en fixant son regard au sien.

« Je jure de vous suivre et de vous servir jusqu'au bout du monde »

« Parfait ! Allez relève toi maintenant. » Ça lui faisait bizarre que quelqu'un s'agenouille devant elle et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

Smoker dut voir qu'elle faisait une tête bizarre par ce qu'il éclata d'un rire moqueur. Venant de la part d'un gars qui c'était fait avoir comme un bleu quelque minute plus tôt c'était un peu culoté quand même. Rosheen lui demanda alors avec tout son sérieux la permission de l'éliminer, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Permission accordée, fait toi plaisir ! »

« Hey Hey ! C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ! » S'écria Smoker en prenant ses jambe à son coup fusant a toute vitesse vers la porte pour fuir par le couloir, suivit par une furie rousse.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, le sourire de Tallulah s'évanoui et une lueur dure s'alluma dans son regard. Encore un affront impardonnable que la Marine venait de lui faire. Décidément, plus elle avançait et plus elle découvrait de saleté, de boue et de corruption. Ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Rocheen était tout simplement inhumain. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, ni illusion, ni confiance dans le système qu'elle servait. Et étrangement, ce fin lien qui la relié à sa hiérarchie jusqu'à présent, une fois coupé, la libéra d'un poids immense. Trahir la marine ? C'était impossible, la Marine l'avait trahi en premier en se trahissant elle-même. Elle sourit à nouveau avec un air de tigre affamé. Le Gouvernement était sale ? Ok. C'était décidé : elle gravirait les échelons, purifiait tout sur son passage et se ferait la main armée de tout ceux dont l'humanité avait été bafoué. Elle se débarrassa de tous ces clivages manichéens de bien et de mal, de pirate et de marine, de supérieur et de subordonné, pour ne plus gardé en tête qu'une chose : la droiture. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle mettrait fin à se règne pourris qui n'avait de trop duré. Elle avait fini de se voiler la face, terminée les dilemmes intérieurs sur comment concilier sa justice à celle de la marine : plus de concession, il était temps de devenir celle que tout le monde voyait en elle : Intransigeante.

Elle redressa ses épaules, releva le menton puis s'étira longuement avant de fixer son reflet dans la fenêtre. Tallulah Wolf. Colonel, mais plus pour longtemps. Maintenant, elle viserait le sommet, dans hiérarchie, mais en elle-même également.

_Ce ne seront jamais ces beautés de vignettes,  
Produits avariés, nés d'un siècle vaurien,  
Ces pieds à brodequins, ces doigts à castagnettes,  
Qui sauront satisfaire un coeur comme le mien.  
_Baudelaire, Idéal, Les fleurs du Mal

Elle soupira.

« ROSHEEN POSE CETTE ARME TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Lance.

« JE T'EMMERDE SALE ROUX ! » Répliqua l'interpellée.

« JE SUIS TON SUPERIEUR HIERARCHIQUE ALORS PARLE MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON SALE MORVEUSE ! »

« Rosheen. »

Le silence se fit instantanément aussitôt que Tallulah parla.

« Pose ce couteau éplucheur. » Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

« Euh… oui tout de suite… »

« Lance. » Continua-t-elle en sentant les ondes satisfaite de son second.

« Oui ?! » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant au garde a vous devant son regard glacé.

« Va changer de vêtements. Ils sont déchirés. »

« Tout de suite ! »

Le silence s'installa et Rosheen dégluti péniblement. Tallulah avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et tapait du pied par terre avec une expression de joueur de poker sur le visage. La rousse se demanda si elle n'allait pas se faire renvoyée mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas faite pour l'épluchage de pomme de terre ! Elle eut une moue appréciative en repensant au couteau éplucheur, qui s'était finalement avéré comme une arme fatale qui avait plus ou moins manqué de privé la blonde de son second de manière relativement… définitive. En même temps, ce roux lui tapait sur les nerfs, tout le temps en train de la dévisager d'un air goguenard quand Tallulah lui confiait des missions importante alors qu'elle elle ne demandait pas grand-chose à part de lui préparer son thé et l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Bien fait pour lui !

« Bon. On dirait bien que les corvées de pluche ne conviennent pas hein… ? » Marmonna Tallulah d'un air pensif, elle s'exclama alors d'un air mortellement sérieux : « Voilà une de tes faiblesses, Rosheen. Tu es peut être douée pour te battre, mais ta technique de pluche de pomme de terre craint ! (la rousse fut choqué d'entre ce mot sortir de la bouche de sa supérieur) Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »

« Hein ? »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, ton entrainement d'épluchage de pomme de terre commence. Je veux que tu viennes en cuisine tous les jours à 10 heures et à 18 heures pour aider le cuisinier à éplucher les pommes de terres. C'est clair ? »

« Sérieusement ? » s'écria Rosheen, incrédule.

« Ne sous-estime pas tes faiblesses, Rosheen ! » répliqua durement la blonde, les sourcils froncé.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi sérieux quand le sujet de la conversation était des patates ? Songea la rousse ébahie. Et pourquoi diable une marine avait embauché une assassine du CP9 si c'était pour lui faire éplucher des pommes de terre ?! Ce n'était pas logique du tout ! Ou sinon c'était un moyen tordu de la punir de se chamailler constamment avec Lance ? Ce type l'insupportait, et apparemment c'était réciproque. Déjà il avait fait une drôle de tête quand Tallulah l'avait présenté le premier jour, et il passait son temps à la jauger, comme si elle allait soudain se jeter sur sa patronne pour lui faire la peau. Ca l'énervait, mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais ça l'énervait quand même. Et puis elle était déprimée dernièrement, depuis qu'elle avait fait ses adieux à ses collègues du CP9 en fait. Ils avaient pris le train pour une mission d'infiltration dont elle ne connaissait aucun détail. Blueno lui manquait…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tallulah l'empêchait de se battre. Surtout qu'elle aurait vraiment eu besoin de son aide, puisque depuis un mois elle s'employait à faire couler le réseau de trafic d'esclave qui sévissait sur Grand Line. Mais comme la plupart était aussi des pirates, cela entrainait beaucoup de combat, et autant de problème pour ramener les gens enlevés jusque chez eux. Sans compter les multiples arrêts en chemin pour régler leur compte à des pirates et autres bandits. Et pourtant, personne à bord ne se plaignait. Chaque jour, ils se levaient, faisaient leurs corvées à bord, combattaient les malfrats, s'entrainaient, et le soir, ils avaient quand même le sourire et la force de rire. Ils faisaient probablement le travail de dix vaisseau réunis, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas, n'avaient même pas l'air d'en souffrir. Ils plaisantaient sur leur bobo, mais faisaient toujours de leur mieux. C'était assez bizarre pour elle de voir ça. Ca faisait tellement…. Cliché. On aurait dit un bateau servant à faire de la pub pour la marine. Ils ne pouvaient être si heureux de passer leur vie paumée au milieu de l'océan avec deux bourreaux du travail comme leader quand même ? Le lendemain, pendant sa corvée (car ce n'était définitivement pas un entrainement) elle finit par demander au cuisinier ce qu'il en pensait.

« Pourquoi tout le monde ici est aussi joyeux ? Eh bien, je dirais que c'est par ce que la patronne à retrouver le moral… T'en pense quoi Lance ? »

Rosheen se figea quand elle entendit le nom de l'emmerdeur, et avisa alors qu'il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte (oui, il passe son temps appuyé contre le chambranle des portes, ça fait cool alors…). Il eut un air insondable avant de se déplacé pour s'assoir sur la chaise en face d'elle avant de répondre.

« Pas faux. En même temps on peut comprendre pourquoi ils sont aussi contents. Quand elle déprime elle est … déprimante. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Son comportement reste le même que d'habitude pourtant. Mais il y a une sorte d'aura autour d'elle dans ces moments… » Expliqua Lance.

« Et elle sèche le dîner. »

« Elle se cloitre dans son bureau »

« Et même les entrainement sadique qu'elle concocte n'arrive pas à la faire sourire. »

« Une fois elle a même oublié d'aller dormir. »

Les deux marines semblaient partis sur leur lancé et commencèrent à sortir tout un tas d'anecdotes sur le colonel qui donnèrent l'impression à Rosheen qu'en fait elle n'était pas si respecté que ça sur son navire. Car honnêtement qui plaisanterait autant sur son supérieur s'il le respectait vraiment ?

« Tu sais gamine » l'interpela Lance. « La raison pour laquelle tout le monde travaille aussi dur, ce n'est pas tant à cause de la discipline de fer qu'elle nous impose, mais par ce qu'elle a de réelles ambitions pour nous. Elle croit en tous les gars ici, même Jimmy qui passe le balai, ou la nana de corvée de patate. Quiconque monte sur ce navire a droit à son attention. Et ça a pour résultat de faire que même Jimmy suis les entrainements avec acharnement, et s'améliore jour après jour. »

Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de Jimmy…

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis là alors ? Je suis d'un tout autre niveau que ton Jimmy là ! »

« Faux. Jimmy peux éplucher plus que cinq patates en moins d'une minute. »

« Mais foutez moi la paix avec vos stupide pomme de terre ! »

« Je crois que tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à ce sujet, Rosheen. » Déclara Lance en se levant pour partir. « Réfléchis un peu et essai de comprendre sérieusement ce que tu fais là. Ca n'aurait pas de sens si on te le disait. »

Et il la planta là en partant d'un air cool qui lui donna envie de le frapper. Mais comme le cuistot la fixait, elle fit preuve de retenu et se contenta de l'imaginer à l'agonie. Mais les patates elles, morflèrent. Si bien que le cuistot renonça aux frites et les cuisina en purée.

Inconsciente des tourments tragiques de sa nouvelle subordonnée, Tallulah était en pleine conférence via den den mushi avec sa hiérarchie, qui protestait un peu devant sa nouvelle lubie de rayer de la surface de la carte les trafiquants d'esclave. Elle leur rappela alors que ces derniers étaient généralement des pirates, et que ce n'était pas par ce que les Tenryubito raffolaient de l'esclavage que le trafic d'humain en était pour autant devenue légal. Elle faisait déjà preuve de bonne volonté en allant pas directement cueillir tout le monde dans les salles de ventes aux enchères. Elle faisait son travail en bonne et due forme, son équipage faisait le double de leur heures sans réclamer aucune compensation financière, sans compter ses « soutiens » dont elle ne mentionna jamais le nom, mais qui ne quittèrent jamais les esprits ni des uns ni des autres tout le long de leur entretien.

Elle dut se retenir de soupirer d'impatience, et fut tenter de sortir son dossier spéciale urgence, mais comme l'indiquait le nom, c'était réservait aux cas d'urgences et elle pouvait encore gérer la situation. Ce n'était pas le moment de griller la cartouche jeconnaistoutevosaffaireslouchesetjaipleindamijournaliste. Mais quand ils en arrivèrent au sujet « Rosheen », elle failli se taper la tête contre le bureau. Au lieu de quoi elle prit sa voix la plus froide et guidée pour répondre :

« Il n'y a aucun problème de ce coté-là. J'ai dit que je gérais et que j'en assumerais les pleines responsabilités, et c'est ce que je fais. »

« Mais je maintiens qu'il n'est pas prudent de laisser un assassin dans la nature comme ceci. »

« Assassin que nous avons formé depuis son plus jeune âge. » Rétorqua Tallulah. « De plus elle n'est pas dans la nature mais sous mon commandement. Et elle ne m'a donné aucune raison de douter de sa fidélité. »

« Mais-»

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne lui ai donné pour le moment aucune tâches sérieuse. Actuellement ses compétence s'étende à la découverte des corvées ménagères, et bien que cela ne lui plaise visiblement pas, elle obéi sans protester. »

« A quoi bon avoir choisi un assassin si c'était pour les corvées ménagères ?! »

« C'est de la rééducation Monsieur. De plus c'est toujours mieux que l'élimination stricte vous ne pensez pas ? … Quoiqu'il en soit je me charge d'elle ainsi que de tous les détails ennuyeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de répréhensible à mon comportement, mais si vous voyez les choses autrement j'accepterais la sanction sans protester, en mon nom ainsi qu'au nom de ceux qui obéissent à mes ordres. »

« Et bien…. J'imagine que nous n'avons plus rien à ajouter dans ce cas » Lança la voix flegmatique de Aokiji, qui devait juste en avoir marre du blabla et n'avait à coup sûr rien écouté.

Mais un amiral c'était donné la peine d'assister à la conférence, ce qui eut le don de couper le cour à toutes les protestations. Ils raccrochèrent tous les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus en ligne que Tallulah et l'amiral. A sa grande surprise il reprit la parole.

« Alors, entre nous colonel Wolf, comment va la gamine ? »

« Euh. Bien. Contrarié par la corvée d'épluchage de pomme de terre mais elle est en pleine forme… »

« C'est bien… C'est le Vice-Amiral Garp qui lui a donné son nom. J'étais là. »

Ce qui répondait à la question silencieuse de la blonde : pourquoi un amiral s'intéressait il de cette manière à la rouquine. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que cela impliquerait, mais finalement elle rajouta :

« Le Gouvernement m'a beaucoup déçu, Amiral. »

Il y eut un silence puis un soupir.

« Je m'en doute, mais votre jugement n'a encore aucune importance. Vous jouez un drôle de jeu Colonel. Et pour le moment vous vous en sortez honorablement. Je suivrais votre progression de près. Et peut-être recevrez-vous dans les jours prochains une lettre officielle qui sait ?... »

Tallulah écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche à l'instar d'un poisson. Est-ce qu'il venait plus ou moins de lui annoncer une promotion ?

« Et pensez à m'envoyer une photo de la petite un de ces quatre… En maillot de bain. Et pourquoi pas la vo-»

« Au revoir Amiral ! » S'écria la blonde en raccrochant, les joue rouges.

Quel culot ! Et quelle personnalité… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette conférence avait largement entamé son endurance et elle sentait poindre une migraine. Elle soupira. Il était trop tard pour un thé, mais trop tôt pour aller dormir. Et de toute façon elle devait se montrer forte et infaillible devant sa nouvelle recrue. Elle fixa d'un air de détresse la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait et décida de s'accorder une toute petite pose. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur le bureau et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Et elle s'endormi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Une agitation inhabituelle régnait sur le pont, remarqua Lance quand il sorti après avoir fait son speech à la nouvelle. A peine eut il fait un pas qu'un matelot l'interpella avec un air paniqué.

« Capitaine-commandant ! Nous avons un problème ! Le navire du Roux se dirige semble-t-il droit sur nous ! »

Lance se figea avant de se précipiter ébahi vers la rambarde pour fixer la mer devant lui. Effectivement, un bateau se dirigeait droit sur eux ! Il reconnaissait l'étendard et du admettre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompé. Un des quatre empereurs se dirigeait vers eux. Il fallait prévenir le colonel, mais quelque chose le retint. Un drapeau blanc flottait à côté de l'étendard du pirate. Un leurre ? Il remarqua ensuite que le capitaine agitait un de ses bras avec un air idiots sur le visage, comme s'il saluait un ami de longue date.

« Que doit-on faire ? Les canonniers sont à leur poste et près à répondre à votre commandement. »

Lance garda le regard fixé sur le navire. Il fallait hélas reconnaitre que faire face à un empereur était inédit pour lui, et qu'il avait l'impression que si ils prenaient le risque de les abordé, c'est qu'ils en avaient parfaitement les moyens. Fallait-il rompre le statut quo instauré par leur drapeau blanc ? Le colonel était en conférence, et il savait d'avance que le temps qu'ils la préviennent les pirates seraient déjà entré en contact. Il soupira. Wolf n'allait pas aimée !

« Laissez les approcher mais rester sur vos gardes. » Ordonna Lance en allant les attendre de pied ferme sur le pont principal.

« Mais- ! »

« Tout de suite soldat ! »

« O-Oui monsieur ! »

Peu de temps après, le navire s'immobilisait à côté du leur sans avoir fait de vague et le capitaine s'adressa à Lance avec une convivialité qui lui fit grincer des dents.

« Yo ! Je pourrais parler à votre capitaine ? »

« Négatif. » Répliqua le commandant.

« Heiiin ? Pourquoi ? Allez soit cool ! Je veux juste parler ! » Commença à se plaindre le Roux.

« Elle est occupée pour le moment. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de 'l'interrompre. »

« Wow, elle est si flippante que ça pour que vous ayez peur de- »

« Le Colonel Wolf n'est pas comme ça ! » S'écria un matelot outré. « Comment osez vous l'insulter ?! »

Bizarrement, la réaction protectrice du soldat fit sourire le capitaine pirate qui eut un air approbateur. Ce qui mit Lance encore plus à cran, ne supportant pas qu'un étranger, pirate qui plus est, se permette de juger leur relation au sein de l'équipage. Il fusilla du regard le malheur qui avait parlé, même s'il appréciait son geste. Le capitaine en profita alors pour s'incruster à leur bord et eut un rire idiot quand des dizaines d'armes furent automatiquement braqué sur son crâne. Il leva les mains hautes en signe de paix.

« Hey calmez-vous, je veux juste causer ! Et je suis tout à fait disposé à attendre qu'elle ait fini ses affaires courantes ! Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle sache qu'elle doit me caser dans son emploi du temps si elle ne sait même pas que je suis là ? »

Ou comment taper l'incruste avec des excuses a priori logiques. Le second s'astreignit à penser au statut quo et s'apprêtait à répliquer presque aimablement quand une furie rousse ouvrit en grand la porte menant à la cuisine et beugla :

« Oy Lance ! J'ai fini de les éplucher tes foutus pommes de terre alors… Hey c'est quoi ça ?! »

« Génial, il ne manquait plus que toi ! » Soupira Lance en levant les yeux au ciel. « Statut quo, Rosheen. Alors refreine tes pulsions meurtrières tu veux ? »

Rosheen, qui était déjà passé en mode CP9, fut blessé par son ton même si elle n'en montra rien, et ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant tandis qu'elle analysait aussi rapidement que froidement la situation. En moins de dix secondes elle avait reconnu et s'était remémoré tout ce qu'elle savait sur les pirates de Shanks le Roux et avait échafaudé deux plans rapides pour lui régler son compte fissa en moins de deux. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas au programme. Les deux équipages étaient tendu comme des arcs, et seul le Roux semblait totalement détendu et insouciant. Et après tout, vue sa confiance aveugle dans son équipage, il ne doutait pas qu'il ne risquait rien. Il fixa avec curiosité la jeune fille qui venait de faire éruption, et manqua de se pétrifier de peur. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à sa sœur, or il avait quelques mauvais souvenirs marquant avec Edena qui lui collait encore à l'occasion des sueurs froides quand il croyait qu'elle était dans les parages. Si ses ennemis savaient qu'il avait peur d'une jeune fille rousse exhibitionniste, nul doute que cela les ferait bien rire.

« Tu es Rubis c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle se figea à l'entente de ce nom, tandis que les autres marines étaient confus. Après tout pour eux elle était Rosheen. Finalement, curieuse d'où il avait pu entendre son nom, elle baissa les armes et répondit :

« C'est ce qui parait ouai. D'où vous le péchez ce nom ? »

« D'une ancienne camarade. Sun D Lily. Enfin, on l'appel plutôt Edena pour tout dire. Tu lui ressemble. Enfin, sauf les yeux. »

« Ma sœur ? » Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle était contente d'entendre ce nom.

Pour tout dire, elle se fichait un peu de sa famille, des Sun D. Pour elle sa vrai famille était le CP9, et elle ne pouvait mettre sur ce nom surgit du passé rien d'autre que des mauvais souvenir qui ne refaisait surface que par des cauchemars qui la torturait depuis sa tendre enfance.

« Ah, oui j'avais lu qu'elle était pirate ou un truc dans le genre. Elle faisait partie de votre équipage ? »

« Ce n'était pas le mien à l'époque, mais on a fait partie du même équipage en effet. »

« Ah. »

« Bref, et si tu me conduisais à ton capitaine ? » Demanda-til joyeusement.

Elle se figea et se remis en garde.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? »

« Mais rien ! Je veux juste parler, qu'est ce que vous avez tous, je vais pas la bouffer vous savez ! … C'est quoi ces regard sceptiques ?! »

Après un coup d'œil échangé avec Lance, Rosheen sauta sur le pont et interpella Shanks.

« Suivez-moi. »

Et sans vérifier s'il suivait elle prit le chemin du bureau de Tallulah en se demandant ce qu'un pirate pouvait bien lui vouloir. Enfin, non, ça elle le savait, vue le nombre d'arrestation qu'elle avait orchestré, tous les pirates du monde devaient avoir au moins un ami à Impel Down par sa faute, et voulaient donc sa mort. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir parler ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas. A moins que Tallulah soit moins droite que ce qu'elle prétendait et qu'elle faisait affaire avec les pirates pour monter en grade plus vite ? La porte du bureau arriva bien rapidement devant ses yeux et elle s'arrêta devant pour frapper trois coups. Elle n'entendait aucun voix, la conférence devait donc être finit, alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Intrigué elle entra sans y avoir été invité et se figea, ébahi par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle : une masse de boucle blonde reposait sur le bureau, recouvert d'un tas de papier. Elle reconstitua rapidement la scène dans sa tête, Tallulah s'était assoupi sur le bureau et une pile de document lui était tombée dessus. Et elle n'avait pas bronché.

« Euuuuh… Colonel ? » Demanda-t-elle sans savoir quel comportement adopter devant ce nouvel aspect de sa supérieur.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'il y avait un peu un empereur derrière elle et se retourna brusquement pour fermer la porte avant qu'il ne puisse voir le moment de faiblesse de sa patronne, mais c'était trop tard. Le pirate se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air curieusement pensif. Visiblement lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas. La rousse soupira et se résigna à aller réveiller la dormeuse. Et comme elle était plutôt délicate et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre face à un pirate, elle se contenta de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le front qui aurait du la faire se redresser brusquement, mais rien de plus, et qui au contraire la surprit tellement qu'elle glissa de sa chaise et tomba par terre avec un genre de « Kyaaa-aoutch » assez attendrissant. Enfin, si elle n'avait pas été sa boss ni en présence d'un pirate. Là c'était juste consternant.

« Colonel ! » Lança-t-elle un peu plus fort. « Un pirate souhaite vous parler ! »

« Hein ? De… pirate ? » Bégaya brièvement Tallulah en refaisant surface.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute et quand elle surgit de derrière le bureau, elle affichait son expression neutre habituelle, comme si elle n'était pas tombée mais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle avisa le grand pirate derrière la rousse. Et s'ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, ce n'était pas son second. Etait-elle tombée dans une autre dimension où les pirates pouvaient circuler librement sur SON vaisseau ? Misère c'était un combo malchanceux cette situation ! Et elle avait toujours la migraine. Ok, c'était définitivement une mauvaise journée. Ou en tout cas une journée trèèèèèès bizarre.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement froidement tandis qu'elle luttait contre son envie de le jeter dans une cellule bien sale et poisseuse, tout en ayant conscience qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

« Yo ! Je voudrais lui faire rencontrer sa sœur ! » S'exclama joyeusement Shanks en montrant la rousse.

« Hein ?! » S'écria Rosheen qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir affaire à une pirate, peu importait qu'elles aient le même sang. Non merci, elle avait déjà suffisamment d'emmerde avec le gouvernement pour pas y rajouter ça !

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner. A moins que l'on puisse l'arreter juste après la rencontre bien sûr. » Déclara stoïquement la blonde qui avait décidé que personne ne pouvait être assez stupide pour s'incruster sur un bateau de marines juste pour ça et que l'homme avait donc une idée derrière la tête.

« On peut au moins lui montrer son île natale ! » Protesta Shanks avec un air de chiot malheureux devant le ton catégorique avec lequel le colonel avait rejeté son idée qu'il trouvait super.

« Cela ne se fera pas non plus. Rosheen a déjà pris conscience de son dossier, et connait par conséquent le nom de son île natale. Par ailleurs j'ai déjà un Eternal Pose indiquant cette direction. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'intervention d'un pirate. Merci, au revoir. »

« Mais ! »

« La sortie est par là » Déclara froidement Tallulah en indiquant une direction. « Mais si vous préférer, les cellules sont par-là, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera de la place pour vous. »

Shanks n'arrivait pas croire que la jolie jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans un bar était en fait un monstre de glace et d'indifférence. On aurait dit une poupée figée dans une expression de neutralité totale, et c'était assez dérangeant pour lui qui considérait que les femmes ne souriaient jamais assez. Bah là c'était sur qu'elle ne devait pas se dérider souvent celle-là ! S'il ne l'avait pas vue dormir un peu plutôt il l'aurait même pris pour un robot ! Il se souvenait encore du regard réfrigérant qu'elle lui avait destiné sur l'île de Cassy, mais à ce moment-là il l'avait trouvée amusante, se disant que c'était une question de caractère. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bougé, la blonde, mise de très mauvaise humeur par son réveil et sa migraine, se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur et déclara sur un ton bas et menaçant :

« Foutez le camp de mon navire ! Je vous ai laissez me passer sous le nez déjà une fois car j'étais pressé, alors estimez-vous heureux que je daigne le faire une seconde fois ! »

« Ha ! C'est bien aimable à vos, j'apprécie l'attention ! Mais pour le moment je pense que mon équipage et plus paré que le vôtre à une bagarre. »

Du thé. Elle voulait du thé ! Et tant pis si l'heure était passé ! Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de calme et de sérénité, loin des supérieurs hiérarchiques obstinément coincé, des disputes de Lance et Rosheen, des paperasses stupides et des pirates bornés qui pullulaient jusque sur son navire ! Elle détestait les imprévus, et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait toujours choisi quand elle ferait quoi ! Elle préférait agir, pas réagir, hors c'était bien la dernière option qui semblait la bonne pour le moment !

De plus elle voyait bien que Rosheen observait froidement la scène, probablement pour la jauger, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faiblesse tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris ! Brusquement, elle soupira et se rassis sur son fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle en avait marre ! Et d'ailleurs, ça dut s'afficher sur son visage par le roux éclata de rire.

« Rosheen. Thé. »

« Pourquoi ce serait à moi de- »

« Tu l'as amené ici je me trompe. Alors la moindre des choses serait de m'apporter un thé. Enfin, sauf si tu n'as pas fini ta corvée auquel cas- »

« Ca va ça va j'y vais ! Tch ! Tant que vous y êtes vous voulez quoi vous, du thé, du café ?!»

« Du sake- »

« Y'en a pas ! Tant pis ! » Et Rosheen disparut telle une furie, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Tallulah même si elle tenta de le cacher.

Le Roux remarqua que quand elle souriait, elle semblait plus jeune, moins dure. Ses yeux s'éclairaient d'autant plus qu'elle s'efforcer de conserver une expression neutre. Mais quand elle posa les yeux sur la présence indésirée dans son bureau, ce fut de l'agacement et qu'il vit briller dans son regard. Tiens tiens, ainsi la clef pour comprendre l'intouchable colonel Wolf résidait dans ses yeux ? C'était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'il pensait. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait voir plusieurs petites failles dans sa carapace. Elle agitait furieusement le pied, et serrait fort ses bras croisés. Pas si indifférente que ça hein ?

« Venez en au fait, le Roux. » Lança-t-elle abruptement en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Devant son air innocent elle compléta :

« Vous n'avez pas abordé mon navire uniquement pour Rosheen. Sinon vous auriez débattu un peu plus face à mes refus directs. Alors je vous le demande. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de cette visite ? »

Shanks décida de s'installer confortablement sur un des fauteuil faisant face au bureau avant de finalement répondre :

« Et bien, disons déjà que je voulais être sûr que la gamine était bien traité. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez votre mot à dire sur ce sujet. » Rétorqua froidement Tallulah. « De plus, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit, moi compris, puisse un jour prétendre s'occuper d'elle. Elle s'en sort très bien toute seule. Personne n'a son mot à dire dans ses décisions. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça s'applique aussi à vous ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Cette fois ci elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer avec dédain :

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire preuve d'une once de sérieux ? »

« Haha, j'en suis capable ! Mais c'est moins drôle ! »

Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il n'était pas capable de sérieux. Par ce qu'elle recommençait à perdre patience, elle se tourna vers l'extérieur pour fixer la mer qui était en train de virer au rouge sous le coucher de soleil. Elle aurait préféré être dehors pour pouvoir en profiter, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Elle soupira et Rosheen revient à ce moment-là poser un plateau sur son bureau avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

« Le cuistot a dit que vous devrez attendre le repas pour manger et qu'il ne mettait aucun biscuit par égard pour vous, pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas obliger de les finir. Maintenant je me barre ! »

« Compris. Comment ça se passe en haut ? »

« Lance à repris l'entrainement, et les pirates festoient je crois. Aucun morts à déplorer pour le moment. »

« Merci, prend le reste de la journée. »

« Ouais. »

Quand elle fut sorti Shanks lança :

« Elle à l'air ravis d'être ici ma parole ! »

Tallulah haussa les épaules.

« Elle supporte mal de ne pas pouvoir se battre. N'importe qui serait de cette humeur s'il était cantonné aux corvées ménagères et de pluches de pomme de terre… Elle finira par comprendre l'intérêt de l'exercice je pense. »

« Hein ? Par ce qu'il y en a un ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Cette jeune fille à déjà beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains. Et je doute qu'elle ait un jour eut l'occasion de faire quelque chose avec ses mains, plutôt que de détruire. Elle rend service à tout le monde en faisant ces tâches, elle aide les gens. Avant de décider si elle souhaite continuer à se battre, il faut qu'elle sache à quoi ressemble la vie si on ne le fait pas. »

« La vie ne se résume pas au corvées ménagères ! » répliqua Shanks. « Si elle ne fait que ça, se ne sera pas étonnant qu'elle choisisse de se battre. »

« C'est le prix à payer pour avoir l'esprit en paix, vous ne croyez pas ? Tout à un prix. Il y aura toujours le revers de la médaille, en tout cas c'est ainsi que ça doit marcher pour qu'il y ait un semblant d'équilibre. »

« C'est curieux d'entendre ça de la bouche d'un Marine. Pas de 'les pirates sont le mal et les marines le bien' ? »

« Aucun commentaire. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour me juger ?! »

« Mais non ! Haha, disons que je suis curieux de comprendre d'où vient votre zèle ! Vous foutez un sacré bordel en ce moment ! Un vrai bulldozer !»

« Je fais le job pour lequel je me suis engagé » Répliqua Tallulah en prenant la sucrière qu'elle vida presque à moitié dans sa tasse sous le regard éberlué de son vis-à-vis. « Ce n'est peut-être pas la manière conventionnelle, mais reconnaissez que la technique de l'électron libre fonctionne bien… Mais de toute façon ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Allez, oust. Vos copain font la fêtes sans vous, et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ils auront vidé tous le sake avant votre retour ! » C'était ça dernière carte, mais il lui semblait que si quelque chose pouvait le pousser à dégager, ce serait bien le sake.

Et elle avait raison. Lorsqu'il réalisa la portée de ses paroles, il eut une expression horrifier et se redressa si brusquement qu'il reversa la chaise et décampa d'un air déterminé. D'abord ébahi que cette solution désespéré ait marché, Tallulah se mise alors à rire aux éclats. Avant de brusquement se reprendre et sortir à la suite du pirate pour vérifier qu'il les laissait bien tranquille. Mais si quelqu'un y avait bien regardé à cet instant, il se serait aperçu qu'elle avait encore une sorte de hoquet lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer ses éclats de rires.

Elle sorti sur le pont pour voir que ses soldats étaient en sueur mais toujours très déterminer à s'entrainer, et avisa que le pirate avait rejoint son navire. Un plan se forma très vite dans son esprit.

« On met les voiles ! » S'écria-t-elle.

En moins d'une minute, tous les matelots avaient regagnés leur poste et le navire mettait les voiles à vitesses grand V sous le regard surpris du Roux qui les vit filer sans demander leur reste, mais surtout interloqué par l'efficacité et la promptitude de l'équipage à répondre aux commandements du colonel. Il éclata de rire en ouvrant une bouteille de sake. Il n'était décidément pas venu pour rien !


	5. Chapitre 5

Un mois plus tard, Tallulah était convoqué à Mari Joie pour recevoir une promotion. Elle resta quelques jours pour se faire bien voir des nobles présents, ainsi que pour tâter le terrain de qui pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle eut l'occasion de rencontrer l'Amiral Aokiji à qui elle fit les gros yeux dans un premier temps mais qu'elle gratifia néanmoins d'un sourire sincère. Elle avait reconnu en lui un peu de cette droiture qu'elle cherchait désespérément à instaurer dans la Marine.

Et elle en profita aussi d'être à Shabondy pour faire du shopping. Pour elle mais maintenant, elle avait aussi le plaisir d'acheter pour Rosheen qu'elle trainait partout avec elle, ce que la rousse préférait largement aux corvées. Cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de voir la toute récente Contre-Amiral baisser sa garde et devenir en parti la jeune femme de presque 28 ans qu'elle était. Elle avait même arrêté de râler sur ses tâches ménagères, arrêtant d'y voir une insulte personnelle. Mais il fut bientôt temps de reprendre la mer.

Mais quelque chose tracassait la blonde. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui occupait constamment ses pensées. Elle avait une sorte de boule coincée dans la gorge qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Et tout ce qu'elle en savait, c'était que c'était dut de près ou de loin à la visite surprise qu'ils avaient reçu sur leur navire le mois dernier. Ce qui entraina la prise d'une décision que la jeune femme n'avait que trop retarder.

« Lance. Nous partons à la poursuite des pirates du Roux. Finit de jouer ! »

C'est alors que Shanks commença sérieusement à regretter d'avoir mis un pied sur son navire. Au début, c'était drôle, ils avaient ce navire de la marine qui les poursuivait où qu'ils aillent, mais qui ne les rattrapait jamais. Puis ça commença à se gâter. Par ce que toutes les îles sur lesquels ils s'arrêtèrent leur annoncèrent que les bases de la marine locale avait réquisitionné tous les fûts de sake, et d'alcool en tout genre. Et ils se retrouvèrent à sec. Du coup ils se tournèrent vers les îles sans bases de marine, avec un marché noir développé, mais ils n'y en avaient pas tellement que ça, et du coup l'équipage de Tallulah les y devançaient et les attendaient de pieds fermes. C'est en croisant le fer avec la blonde qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était très belle, mais surtout qu'il l'avait très énervé et qu'elle était très décidé à en découdre.

La première fois qu'il avait vu son arme, il avait dégluti. C'était deux faux à doubles tranchant reliées par une chaine, qui virevoltaient mortellement sous la direction de leur propriétaire qui était rodée à leur usage. Plusieurs replis stratégiques plus tard, ils les avaient toujours à leur poursuite et l'empereur ainsi que son équipage commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre. Les altercations se firent plus violente, mais sans morts, par ce que les capitaines de chaque équipages prenaient soin de leur membres et savait éviter les bains de sang inutile. Mais il était clair que les marines de Wolf ne renonceraient pas de sitôt, et qu'il faudrait bien leur donner une leçon mémorable pour qu'il renonce. Pourtant Shanks hésitait, pas plus désireux que ça de s'en prendre au seul équipage de marines qu'il respectait un tant soit peu pour leur droiture. C'était ce dilemme qui le faisait trainer autant.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce jour-là, ils s'affrontaient sur l'île hivernale de Labraska. Autant dire qu'il faisait un froid de lapin et que le terrain n'était pas très agréable à pratiquer. Mais chacun des opposants faisaient preuve d'un entêtement et d'une endurance à toute épreuve. Depuis peu Rosheen prenait part aux combats, par ce qu'elle avait fait son choix et n'avait pas laissé Tallulah s'y opposer, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait de toute manière. Quoiqu'il en soit, le froid ralentissait les réflexes, et un des subordonnées de Tallulah glissa sur une plaque de verglas. A ce moment-là, elle se battait non loin et tout ce passa très vite. Il était clair que s'il recevait ce coup, il n'en prendrait pas seulement pour son grade mais cela le tuerait. Et Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit meurt sous ses ordres, encore moins pour une raison aussi stupide ! Son corps bougea tout seul.

« C-C-Contre-Amiral ! »

Ce cri plein de détresse alerta Lance qui se jeta un coup d'œil vers sa source et brusquement, le vide se fit dans son esprit.

« Tallulah ! » s'écria-t-il à son tour en se précipitant vers elle.

« Ha… C'est la dernière fois qu'on se bat sur une île hivernale… » Marmonna l'interpelé en tombant à genoux, une profonde entaille s'étalant sur son dos de son épaule droite jusqu'au-dessus de sa hanche gauche.

« Merde, vite, un médecin dépéch…. »

La blonde soupira tandis qu'elle perdait conscience sur la pensée qu'elle avait respecté sa parole. Elle songea vaguement qu'elle n'était pas sur de savoir si elle était ennuyée où pas de mourir avant la fin de ses projets, mais finalement, cela importait peut. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, avec toute son énergie, et on verrait si elle gagnerait. Mais pour le moment elle allait se reposer un peu, et profiter du silence…

Rosheen était calme. Etrangement, elle ne ressentait strictement rien en voyant la jeune femme qui lui avait offert une seconde chance étalé sur la neige qui se teintait doucement de pourpre. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle la voyait inconsciente, sans aucune maitrise sur son expression. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune tout à coup. Et plus sereine, comme si elle ne pouvait s'épanouir l'esprit éveillé. La rumeur s'était répandu, et tous les combats cessèrent peu à peu. C'était bien connu, une armée décapitée ne valait rien, et Tallulah était tombée. C'était ridicule. L'association de mots était ridicule et totalement… incompatible. Tallulah ne lâchait jamais le morceau, ne laisser jamais sa garde baissée, même pour manger un sandwich trop gras qui dégoulinait de partout elle conservait ce côté digne et guindé qui donnait l'impression que le sandwich était ainsi par ce qu'elle le voulait. Alors imaginer qu'elle puisse se faire mettre à terre par un sous fifre pirate, c'était vraiment du ressort de la blague.

Pourtant, le sang n'était pas une plaisanterie. La panique cachée derrière le sang-froid de Lance non plus. L'horreur du soldat qui avait trébuché était incommensurable. Et elle… elle avait épluché ces stupides pommes de terres, avait appris à préparer le thé, grimacé en voyant ses effort gâchés par la masse de sucre que Tallulah versait dans sa tasse, fais la vaisselle, elle avait même dut assister le médecin de bord. Elle ne lui avait jamais ordonnée de prendre une vie, et semblait persuadé qu'elle pourrait nettoyer le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains en lui offrant la possibilité de faire le bien aux gens sans avoir à faire souffrir qui se ce soit. Alors pourquoi était-elle étalée là ? Pourquoi ruinait-elle des années d'effort et de don de soi en se faisant passer pour une poupée désarticulée ? Rosheen vit rouge. Et tous ceux présents furent brusquement étouffé par l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdit au point de les écraser sous une pression froidement meurtrière. Certains ne tinrent pas le choc et marines comme pirates s'affaissèrent sur le sol.

« Assez ! » S'écria une voix durement, celle de l'imbécile que Rosheen accusait de la tournure insupportable des énervements.

Elle se jeta armes aux poings sur lui, mais il para sans la moindre difficulté et la foudroya du regard.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre de ton sang-froid gamine ! Regarde ! Tu fais autant de mal à tes camarades qu'à tes ennemis ! Continu comme ça et personne ne pourra la sauver ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous ?! Tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Si vous n'aviez pas envahi notre navire le mois dernier elle vous aurait oublié et se serait concentré sur la mission qu'elle s'est assigné depuis le début ! » Hurla Rosheen, folle de rage. « C'est de votre faute ! »

Le pirate sembla presque ébranlé par ses accusations. Après tout elle avait raison, par ce qu'il était curieux, il avait commis la bêtise de venir provoquer une Marine juste par curiosité, et s'il y avait bien un membre du gouvernement qu'il respectait, c'était bien celle qui gisait désormais sur la neige. En une seconde il avait pris sa décision. Il s'avança, et comme la jeune furie rousse allait à nouveau se jeter sur lui, son second, Beckman, s'interposa pour lui laisser le champ libre.

« Doc ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à un des pirates encore debout. « On l'embarque ! »

A ses mots, ce fut Lance qui sorti de ses gonds, mais il était trop ébranlé pour faire un réel adversaire, et il suffit d'un seul coup à Shanks pour le désarmer. Dans la marine, c'était la panique générale. Les rares encore debout était en sous-effectif face aux pirates, et le médecin de bord faisait partie des inconscients.

« Je vous la ramènerais en meilleur état » Déclara le Roux en plantant son regard déterminé dans celui du second de la Contre Amirale.

Lance se retrouva face à un choix déchirant : s'occuper de ses hommes, où s'occuper de sa supérieur. Il n'y avait pas de bon choix... et le temps était leur principal ennemi. Il finit par céder. Et il se jura que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à plier devant un pirate à cause de sa propre impuissance. Il y eut alors de nouveau un statut quo entre les deux équipages qui s'occupèrent de leur blessé, mais à part les étourdis victimes du Haki de Rosheen et Tallulah, il n'y avait que des blessures mineures. La jeune femme fut emportée sur le vaisseau pirate.

Cela prit du temps et beaucoup d'effort mais Doc parvint à stabiliser son état en stoppant l'hémorragie et en lui faisant une perfusion de sang. Mais elle était loin d'être rétablis, ça se voyait clairement à son teint effroyablement pâle et son immobilité de poupée. Clairement, elle était mal en point. Et ce n'était pas par ce qu'elle était faible, songea Shanks avec une pointe d'admiration et de respect. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour protéger un de ses membres d'équipage. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui en aurait fait autant. Il soupira. Il était dans de beaux draps s'il commençait à se sentir concerné par le sort d'un Contre-Amiral. A vrai dire, c'était déjà le cas, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer de la laisser passer l'arme à gauche. L'idée même lui fit rater un battement et il se sentit contraint d'aller régler le problème avec une bouteille de sake. Voir un fut. Après tout maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, dans aucun des camps, pas la peine de se prendre la tête !

Mais l'alcool ne lui serait d'aucun secours face à Tallulah. Elle avait beau être alitée et parti pour dormir pour les prochaines 24h, elle était là. A se battre comme une lionne avec dignité et classe, une véritable tornade, gardant un œil sur tous ses soldat, puis se sacrifiant pour l'un d'en eux. Elle était là, étendue sur la neige dans un manteau rouge. Puis dormant sur son bureau avec un air d'ange. Discutant avec un air sérieux et concentré avec un type dans un bar. Mettant trop de sucre dans son thé et le savourer comme une abeille s'enivre de miel (mais il y avait probablement encore plus de sucre dans son thé que dans du miel !). Il était foutu, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais pour Ben c'était plutôt évident, car au fil des bouteilles il commença à déblatérer sur « la belle blonde mystérieuse » avec un regard vague. Qui pouvait autant être dû à l'alcool qu'à autre chose. Le second soupira. Ils étaient dans la merde et hélas, il n'y avait pas de solution au problème. A part en éliminant le Contre Amiral Wolf. Mais il n'était pas un monstre pour s'en prendre à une gamine perdu au milieu des océans qui s'était trompé de voie et allé s'égaré au milieu des uniformes blancs. Brusquement il dégaina et pointa son arme vers la porte qui ouvrait vers l'intérieur du navire.

« Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la furie rousse du loup ? » Lança-t-il, totalement sobre _lui_.

« Ça pose un problème ?! C'est MON chef. Alors j'ai tout à fait le droit de lui rendre visite. » Répliqua-t-elle avec tellement de rage contenu dans la voix qu'il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

« Grand bien t'en fasse, elle est dans la troisième salle à droite dans le couloir. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant puis finit par suivre ses indications.

« Bah alors Ben ! hic ! T'parle t'u seul ? hic ! »

« Exactement capitaine. Maintenant retourne dans ta contemplation du fond du tonneaux ok ? »

« Je t'assure q'l'est troué ! hic ! S'est vide trop vite ! »

« Oui oui je sais. »

Pendant ce temps, Rosheen se faufila jusque-là où se trouvait Tallulah et s'installa sur le lit à coté de siens en la fixant avec un air concentré. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, elle était pale comme la mort, mais elle avait cet air serein de ceux qui croyait être sur le point de mourir et qui n'en avait pas le moindre regret. C'était agaçant. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que sa patronne soit blessée aussi gravement. Et des pirates l'avaient sauvé. Alors qu'ils leur collaient au fesses pour les envoyer à Impel Down. C'était probablement la seule faiblesse de Tallulah : elle ne tuait pas, elle envoyait en prison. Elle avait décidément le cœur trop tendre songea Rosheen avec un sourire sans joie.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelques réponses aujourd'hui. Et plus j'y pense, moins je comprends se que tu fais dans la Marine. C'est terrible hein ? Normalement, pour le commun des mortels, la marine est droite, la marine est le bien. Mais quand on a vécu ce que j'ai vécu, dans l'ombre du gouvernement, on s'attendrait à ce que tous les hauts gradé soient pourrit et rongé jusqu'à la moelle. Tu ne parviendras jamais au sommet avec cette mentalité, Tallulah. Je le pense vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'y croire. J'aimerais tellement que tu nous prouves à tous que les gens bons et droit peuvent changer le monde, que les méchants ne gagneront pas à la fin. Tu veux tout faire dans les règles, et tu ne te saliras pas les mains, tu ne laisseras jamais personne autour de toi le faire… »

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je n'ai jamais été un soldat. Je suis un assassin du CP9, une poupée vide au service du pouvoir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu que je sois… Je me fiche bien des vies que j'ai prises, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à… tu vois… à ce que j'ai pu être petite, pleine de rêve et d'illusion. On ne peut pas protéger tout le monde, moi je veux juste protéger ceux que j'aime… Je pense que je pourrais devenir un peu meilleure grâce à toi. Laisser un peu grandir l'humanité en moi. Et je regrette que ma famille, ceux avec qui j'ai grandi, n'ai pas cette chance… Alors… Est-ce que tu… es ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? »

Sa voix se brisa un instant sous le coup de l'émotion, tandis qu'elle se débarrassait peu à peu de sa carapaces d'assassin.

« Tu voudrais bien mon montrer ce qu'il y a encore de bien, de... pure, dans ce monde ? Et peut-être, m'aider à les sortir de là ? »

« Je la vois enfin… » Murmura alors à sa grande surprise la blonde alité, qui avait les yeux entrouvert et un sourire faible sur le visage.

« Tallulah ! »

« Evidemment … que je vais t'aider… par ce que… ton humanité m'a touché… juste là… » S'efforça de parler la blonde, malgré l'engourdissement total de son corps et de sa tête.

« Mon humanité ? Quelle humanité ? Je suis- »

« Tu es resté humaine envers et contre tout… Rosheen, tu as une famille. Des gens qui comptent. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, à qui il est arrivé de mauvaise chose. Mais tu pleures. Et tu sais pas éplucher les pommes de terre… »

« Ca va me poursuivre encore longtemps cette histoire ? » s'esclaffa Rosheen, libéré d'un poids immense sur ses épaules.

« Très… Comment… ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, mais ils sont déprimés. C'était grave tu sais. Et puis… que tu le saches, ce sont les pirates qui t'ont soigné, on est sur leur vaisseau. Notre doc à une comme un petit… problème. »

« Oh… » Souffla Tallulah en papillonnant des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision qui devenait trouble. « Ils sont pas méchants… c'est dur… d'affronter des gens biens…je… »

Elle s'endormit sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase ce qui fit légèrement rire Rosheen. Elle aurait voulu rester, mais elle savait que Lance s'était déjà probablement rendu compte de son escapade et qu'elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts. Sauf si elle racontait à tout le monde que la patronne allait bien. Elle passa par la fenêtre et plongea dans l'eau froide. De l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un était adossé contre le battant, les idées totalement rafraichies et claires. Le regard insondable, il fixait ses pieds, plongé dans une intense réflexion et tiraillé de toute part par un maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires qui le laissaient coi. Vaillante petite soldate. C'était ridicule, qu'une personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde de brute et de lutte de pouvoir parvienne à rester aussi droite et à ne pas plier sous la pourriture du monde. Et même alité elle parvenait à faire plus que bonne figure et rester digne. Elle était tout à l'opposé de son mode de vie, alors était-il normal qu'il sente progressivement son cœur chavirer pour la petite blonde qui jouait les dures ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Il resta appuyé ainsi contre la porte un long moment, à se demander ce qui pouvait justifier qu'il se sente autant concerné par la Contre-Amiral, et qu'il ait failli s'en prendre à son propre membre d'équipage lorsqu'il l'avait vue étendu sur la neige dans une mare de sang. Ou encore pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier la jeune femme assoupi sur son bureau au sourire bienheureux, pourquoi il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ou lui pincer le nez pour qu'elle arrête un instant d'afficher cet air sérieux et neutre qui dénaturait totalement son visage ? Sans parler de son envie tenace de la serrer contre lui et de s'emparer de ses lèvres, et de ne plus la laisser s'éloigner.

C'était mal partit par ce qu'à moins de l'enchainer, il doutait qu'il pourrait l'empêcher de mettre les voiles dès qu'elle se serait remise. Sans parler du cœur du problème : c'était une marine, qui visait apparemment le sommet, et lui et bien… un pirate, de surcroit empereur. Et là, il n'y avait pas énormément de solution pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, si t'en est qu'il le veuille vraiment.

Après tout il avait son équipage, ce qui lui avait toujours amplement suffit : la piraterie était toute sa vie, et il n'y renoncerait jamais. Les femmes c'était en option, un bonus quand ils jetaient l'ancre sur une île sympa, et il n'en prenait jamais des biens compliqués. Non, pour être tout à fait franc vue que toute cette réflexion se faisait dans sa tête, il n'avait jamais eu à courtiser une femme. Oh, il y avait bien du flirt, mais généralement les deux partis étaient déjà convaincus. Alors s'arranger pour qu'une femme, marine de surcroit, lui tombe dans les bras…

Et puis de toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il réfléchissait à tout ça, il n'était absolument pas question de laisser ensorceler comme ça par une Contre-Amiral de la Marine ! Il avait juste été déstabilisé par le fait de se faire poursuivre par une jolie femme, c'est tout. Ca ne le touchait pas ! Il s'en fichait totalement ! Et il allait retourner boire un peu ! Voilà ! Il se figea en entendant un gémissement de douleur et en moins d'une seconde il était dans la pièce au côté du seul lit occupé dans lequel Tallulah avait visiblement décidé qu'elle n'était pas grièvement blessé et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se relever. Ha ha. Bien sur ce n'était pas le cas. Du tout. Les yeux baigné de larme a cause de la douleur stridente, elle n'en démordait pourtant pas et s'agrippait au matelas pour s'assoir. Shanks n'eut même pas besoin du moindre effort, il se contenta d'appuyer légèrement son doigt sur son front et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, à bout de souffle, avant de le foudroyer du regard.

« De quoi je me mêle ? »

« Etant donné de tu es sur mon navire, dans mon infirmerie, et que c'est un de mes hommes qui t'as rabiboché, je pense que j'ai mon mot a dire. » Répliqua froidement Shanks, le regard orageux.

« Et c'est aussi un de vos hommes qui m'a mis dans cet état, donc je préfère autant que vous fassiez demi-tour et m'oubliiez jusqu'à ce que je mes hommes viennent me chercher ! » C'était un coup bas, mais ce n'était pas faux.

« Et bien justement, je prends toute les responsabilités des actes de mon équipage. Alors- »

« Je veux partir ! »

« Non. »

« Je pars ! » Lança-t-elle en allant pour se relever.

Le pirate ne fit même pas semblant d'esquisser un mouvement, sachant d'avance qu'elle en serait incapable. Et elle en fut incapable, ce qui parvint à la faire jurer. A voix haute. Ciel elle était fatiguée pour se laisser aller comme ça ! Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tenta une autre approche.

« Je me rétablirais mieux si je dormais dans mon lit. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger pour le ramener » Répliqua Shanks avec un sourire stupide.

« Dans MA chambre. »

Aucune réponse. Elle soupira et changea encore de technique, mettant de côté son égo avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle prit son air le plus misérable, en se disant que si jamais un de ses hommes la voyait sa crédibilité partirait en fumé.

« C'est tellement inconfortable ! »

Au début, elle crut qu'elle avait touché un bon point, et tout à sa satisfaction intérieur elle ne remarqua pas le sourire machiavélique qui avait fleurit sur les lèvres du corsaire. Et comme elle était fatigué et que ses sens en étaient amoindrit, elle ne réalisa qu'il avait bougé que lorsqu'elle se retrouva hissé sur son épaule, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et la laissa ébahi.

« Non mais… ça va pas dans ta tête espèce de sale pirate des bas-fonds ?! Ôte tes sales pates de la tout de suite ! »

« En l'occurrence je n'en ai qu'une seule de pâte, et elle est très bien où elle est ! Je ne fais que t'écouter et te trouver un lit plus confortable, alors arrête de te plaindre. »

« J'arrêterais de me plaindre quand… Oh et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casse la tête à essayer de communiquer avec un vaurien probablement analphabète ! »

« Attention… Si tu continus avec les mots doux je vais finir par tomber sous le charme ! » Répliqua-t-il joyeusement en traversant le couloir comme s'il n'avait pas plus de cinquante kilo sur l'épaule.

La scène était tout sauf banale. Voir l'un des quatre grands corsaires se balader avec une marine réputée pour son self control et sa poker face en furie sur l'épaule qui jurait comme une poissonnière en le maudissant d'autant plus qu'elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Apparemment elle avait été bien soignée par ce qu'à part un tiraillement désagréable, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur à sa blessure (tant qu'elle n'essayait pas d'utiliser ses muscles). Mais son cœur battait la chamade, et elle avait certainement de la fièvre au vue de ses bouffés de chaleur ! Ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose, elle ne tolèrerait pas que ce soit autre chose. Déjà qu'elle avait totalement perdu son sang-froid et se tournait en ridicule devant son pire ennemi. Oui, il était passé du statut d'enquiquineur notable à ennemi juré.

De son coté, Shanks s'amusait comme un fou. C'était un régale de voir la froide Tallulah Wolf se comporter comme… une louve. Très très énervée. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle parvenait à rester stone 99% de son temps avec un caractère pareil. Il y avait probablement les circonstances atténuantes de la fatigue et du jesuispasséeadeuxdoigtsdelamort mais il était persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas piquer de colères pareilles si on n'avait pas le tempérament adéquat, et assurément, Tallulah Wolf était une colérique émérite. Et elle avait une paire de fesses à couper le souffle et pas désagréable du tout au touché ! Au moment même où il pensait ça, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, avec toute la force que peut avoir une convalescente, autrement dit pas énormément mais suffisamment pour signifier son point de vue sur la situation. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de plus longues jambes d'ailleurs, s'aurait pu être embarrassant pour lui.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit grâce à un des pieds de la blonde. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste cabine encombré de tout un tas de bazar, que ce soit des vêtements sales, des bouteilles vides, ou des coffres rempli d'or et, dans un coin, trônait un grand lit agrémenté de quelques coussins moelleux et du strict nécessaire en couverture et drap. Comme Tallulah avait la tête à l'envers et tournée dans le mauvais sens, elle mit un certain temps à comprend où elle était et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle craqua définitivement et se mit à donner des coups de coudes dans le crâne du pirate stoïque.

« Hey du calme, je vais rien te faire ! »

« Ben voyons j'espère bien ! Manquerait plus que ça tiens! »

Tout en évitant sans grand succès de trébucher sur le bordel qui trainait par terre, il survivait joyeusement aux coups plutôt violents sur son crâne, et Tallulah finit par se lasser par ce que même bouger le bras réveillait la douleur déjà pas tout à fait endormi de son dos. Elle était Contre-Amiral de la Marine bon sang. Elle avait un équipage qui la respectait, elle chassait les pirates et toute la vermine, quel que soit son visage ou son uniforme. Elle était droite, elle parlait peu, et elle avait suffisamment de présence pour qu'on ne la sous-estime pas malgré ses stupides boucles blondes et sa carrure de demi-portion. Depuis des années elle portait ce masque, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle se rende compte qu'il était devenu vrai, qu'il avait remplacé celle qu'elle avait pu être autrefois, dans une vie avant l'uniforme. Alors pourquoi son sale caractère devait il refaire surface maintenant sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'empêcher ? Et pourquoi ce soulagement traitre qui se cachait au carrefour d'une des tortueuses ruelles de son âme ? Elle avait choisi de devenir la marine qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Par ce qu'il n'aurait jamais été possible à « l'autre » de parvenir aussi loin, et de rester indemne. Pas comme si elle été parvenu à le resté, mais les dommages aurait pu être bien pire. Comme elle s'était apparemment calmée, le Roux la posa le plus délicatement possible sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle en respectant son silence. Par ce qu'elle avait l'air contrarié, mais surtout décontenancé, voir même perdu.

« Je suis une Marine très respectable. » S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tout à fait. »

« Taisez-vous, ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

Il ne demanda pas à qui elle pouvait bien parler, par ce qu'elle avait déjà cessé de l'écouter de toute façon. Elle croisa les bras, concentrée.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais partager le même planché que des pirates, c'est lorsqu'ils sont enfermé dans mes cellules. Alors me retrouver dans un navire pirate, ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes. »

Là il dut user de toute ça volonté pour ne pas rétorquer.

« Sans blague ? »

Il n'avait pas tant de volonté que ça en fait… Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne et ne répliqua même pas.

« De toute façon les bateaux pirates c'est un truc de gamin. »

C'était lui ou son monologue ne rimait totalement à rien ? Et puis à qui elle parlait bon sang ?! Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait le regard légèrement horrifié et qu'un léger tic agitait le coin de sa bouche.

« Comme vous pouvez vivre dans une porcherie pareil ?! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui avec un air surpris.

« C'est à vous que je parle, vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ?! »

« Ah, justement, je me posais la question depuis un petit moment et- »

« Silence ! »

« Mais décides toi à la fin ! »

Elle le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, mais avec moins de conviction. Il remarqua alors les cernes épais sous ses yeux, leur éclat vitreux et se rappela subitement d'un nombre. 24. Le nombre de points de sutures qu'avait nécessité sa blessure. Et d'une aiguille. Celle qui avait servi à la transfusion de sang car elle en avait trop perdu. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever.

« Je ferais un peu de rangement demain, en attendant tu vas devoir te contenter ça pour dormir ! Alors arrête de râler, pester ou tous ce que les femmes font quand elles veulent être chiantes, et dors ! »

Et sur cette déclaration enflammé, il sorti à grand pas de la pièce, trébuchant monumentalement près d'une demi-douzaine de fois avant de claquer la porter derrière lui. Tallulah ne voulait pas dormir là, dans ce grand lit imbibé de _son_ odeur qui par une quelconque malédiction parvenait à atténuer sa douleur et son angoisse. Pourtant, elle s'allongea et s'endormi instantanément, sans avoir même prit la peine de s'installé correctement, se recroquevillant sur la partie de lit où elle était assise. Elle rêva du ciel nocturne de son village natal. Si sombre, si vaste, et si lumineux. Soir après soir, elle allait tout en haut de la colline, et apprenait à nommer les étoiles, les reconnaitre. Elle s'endormait en plein air, et se réveillait blotti dans on lit, ramené chez elle pendant son sommeil par le propriétaire des sources chaudes qui se tenaient non loin au sommet de la colline.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, par un nouveau mystère, elle était enfouie sous les draps et sa tête reposait sur un oreiller. Elle devina instantanément à l'odeur où elle était, et remarqua qu'elle se sentait beaucoup moins patraque que la veille. Elle se retint néanmoins de s'étirer pour ne pas rouvrir la blessure, ce qui lui couta beaucoup par ce que cela faisait normalement partit de son rituel du matin, en plus de la douche écossaise et du petit déjeuner pantagruesque dans la cabine près de la fenêtre pour profiter du soleil. Oui, bon, elle avait avec le temps développé ses petites habitudes, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'à part ça elle s'accordait beaucoup de luxe. Enfin, ça et les vêtements. Elle se redressa péniblement, les yeux encore bouffit de sommeil, et bailla aux corneilles. Elle se frotta les yeux, pas vraiment du matin, et se traina maladroitement vers une fenêtre en évitant de trébucher sur les objets non identifier qui parsemaient le sol. Au moins, le soleil avait fini par percer et il ne neigeait plus. Elel remarqua alors pour la première fois depuis la veille qu'elle n'avait plus sa veste de Marines, et qu'on lui avait pris ses chaussures. Chaussures qu'elle adorait, et qu'elle avait vaillamment négociées à Shabondy lors de sa promotion, ce qui la contraria énormément. Mais probablement un peu moins que celui d'être cerné de toute part par cette fichue odeur musquée entêtante qui la rendait toute guimauve. Par esprit rebelle, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour tout aérer et comme il faisait très froid dehors le courant d'air la gelant presque instantanément. Puis, comme elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion, elle grimpa sur le rebord et regarda dehors pour chercher un moyen de prendre la fuite, abandonnant à regret ses chaussures. Evidemment, il fallut que la fenêtre soit coté océan aussi a moins se jeter à l'eau en risquant le choc thermique, elle n'avait pas tellement de possibilité de fuite. Zero en fait.

« Et oui, raté ! » S'esclaffa une voix derrière elle.

Evidemment, Shanks venait de franchir la porte, et profitait sans vergogne de la vue.

« Je rentre ! »

« En l'occurrence, sa vaudrait mieux oui. Tu vas chopper la crève en restant dehors comme ça. »

« Non, je veux dire que je rentre sur mon navire. »

« Nope. »

Rien que pour l'embêter, elle se sentait bien capable de se jeter à l'eau. Littéralement.

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de rester sur ce rafiot ! » lança-t-elle d'un air hautain.

« Hum… Et bien que dit tu de cette raison : Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ça. Trouve autre chose. » Répliqua-t-elle en oubliant le vouvoiement dans son agacement.

Ce qu'il remarqua. Et le fit sourire de satisfaction. Et la fit fondre intérieurement. Intérieurement seulement par ce qu'à l'extérieur, elle s'employa à afficher son air le plus méprisant et dédaigneux, celui qu'elle réservait à ses collègues quand ils lui couraient sur le haricot. Elle savait que quand elle l'affichait, généralement cela refroidissait constamment ses vis-à-vis et les faisaient à la haïr cordialement. Par ce qu'elle leur montrait qu'ils n'étaient rien. Enfin, intérieurement bien sûr, elle avait juste envie de leur péter la gueule, mais c'était plus efficace de ne pas répondre et de hausser les sourcils comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de demeuré. Mais comme cet homme-là était apparemment un aliène, cela le fit sourire encore plus. Comme s'il parvenait à deviner que plus elle semblait méprisante, plus elle était en réalité énervée.

« Un petit déjeuné et une douche. »

« Hein ? »

« La bonne raison : un petit déjeuner et une douche. »

« Je peux en avoir un mille fois mieux sur mon navire. »

« Ouai bah falloir se contenter de celui-là. » Répliqua-t-il goguenard. « Par ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir pour le moment. »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle vit rouge. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir ce genre de sensation ! Elle se saisi de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, et comme le sol était jonché de tout un bric-à-brac elle avait de quoi se servir, et lui jeta une bouteille vide dessus qu'il esquiva. Puis une autre, et une autre. Finalement, comme elle sentait que ça ne suffirait pas et que ça le faisait marrer plus qu'autre chose, elle attaqua le point sensible. Elle attrapa une bouteille pleine cette fois ci et visa le mur du couloir, or de la pièce. Le bruit de verre brisé et du vin se répandant par terre le fit se figer, et lorsqu'il la vit s'emparer d'une autre bouteille pour viser derrière lui, il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur la trajectoire pour intercepter la bouteille, ce qui le fit sortir de la chambre, dont Tallulah s'empressa de claquer la porte avant de la verrouiller.

« Va au diable, le Roux ! Et compte sur moi pour vider toutes les bouteilles qui me tomberont sous la main ! »

Elle n'avait pas réellement espoir qu'une simple porte en boit pourrait avoir la moindre utilité contre un empereur, mais cela lui fit gagner suffisamment de temps pour repérer sa planque de rhum et se saisir de deux bouteilles qu'elle commença à vider par terre avant de jeter les bouteilles vide contre le mur. Elle recommença l'opération, même lorsque la porte sorti de ses gonds en laissant un Shanks totalement paniqué entrer.

« Un geste et je vide tout ! »

« Mais tu vides déjà tout ! » répliqua le Roux.

« … Oh. »

« Mais t'as quoi dans le crâne ?! »

« Tch- » Elle lâcha deux bouteille qui allèrent se briser à ses pieds, inondant ses pieds d'alcool ce qui la fit grimacer.

« 'Tain fait gaffe tu vas de couper ! »

« Pas un geste ! » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il faisait mine de la rejoindre.

Bien sûr, pour changer, il ne l'écouta pas et elle dut reculer pour que la distance ne se réduise pas trop. Bon, apparemment le plan « faisons péter les bouteilles » n'était pas suffisant. Elle grimaça quand un bout de verre se planta dans son pied mais continua de brandir à bout de bras devant elle une bouteille, de moins en moins rassuré par son aura qu'elle ne parvenait absolument pas à cerner, un mélange d'humour et d'autre chose qu'elle n'identifiait pas mais qui instinctivement lui asséchait la gorge et lui coupait les jambes.

« Arrêtes ça. »S'exclama-t-elle, inquiète.

« J'ai rien fait encore ! » Répliqua-t-il en se délectant apparemment de l'avoir déstabilisé.

« Dans ce cas ne fait rien ! »

« Je vous trouve bien exigeante et autoritaire pour une jeune femme en territoire ennemi. »

Pourquoi diable utilisait-il le vouvoiement maintenant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine ?! Elle était de plus en plus perdue et quand elle voulut reculer encore elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur. La solution désormais était de raser le mur jusque la porte, en le contournant avant de s'enfuir en courant en jetant aux orties sa fierté de Marine. C'est ce qu'elle voulut faire. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans un T-shirt qui trainait par terre et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher sans pouvoir retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre des éclats de rires d'un Shanks mort de rire, rien. Elle releva la tête en se redressant par terre et crut que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine quand elle le vit se dresser devant elle de toute sa hauteur avec encore cette lueur très inquiétante dans les yeux qui faisait un combo terrifiant avec le sourire de pirate qu'il arborait à l'instant. Tallulah n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cet homme, elle n'avait pas grandi dans un couvent, et même si elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme la regardait comme ça. Seulement là, au lieu du sentiment d'ennui que cela suscitait généralement en elle, ou de l'agacement, elle se sentit grisée. Et ça plus que tout autre chose lui glaça le sang tout en l'embrasant. Elle secoua vainement la tête négativement tout en le fixant avec de grands yeux fasciné et terrifié.

Alors il tendit sa main vers elle et se saisit d'un de ses bras juste en dessous de l'épaule avant de la redresser d'un seul coup, lâchant son bras pour l'attraper par la taille et la serrer contre lui, son regard sombre rivé dans le sien. Il y eut un instant d'immobilité totale seulement rompu par leur respiration, particulièrement erratique dans le cas de Tallulah qui était comme hypnotisé par les yeux du pirate qui s'apparentait au ciel ténébreux des nuits sans lune. Puis, finalement, il la plaqua doucement contre le mur, remontant sa main dans son dos en s'emparant légèrement de ses lèvres, faisant pleuvoir sur ses lèvres une avalanche de petit baiser qui finir par l'agacé et qui la poussèrent à passer ses bras autour de son cou et de plaquer avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle ne se reconnaissait absolument pas dans ce comportement, mais elle était un peu trop occupé pour penser à quoi que soit pour le moment. Le pirate ne se fit pas prier deux fois et approfondit avec délectation leur baiser enflammé, la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en humant son odeur sucré. Plus tard il pourrait se dire que finalement, qu'elle mette autant de sucre dans son thé avait un avantage, la rendant délicieuse à gouter. Elle frotta une de ses jambes contre la sienne et, brusquement, le charme fut rompue.

Car une phrase de l'amiral Aokiji, qui ne datait pas de si longtemps, raisonna dans sa tête : « Vous jouez un drôle de jeu, colonel. » Colonel. Contre-Amiral. Marine. Elle le repoussa violement en rougissant et en posant sa main sur ses lèvres avant de brusquement s'enfuir en courant. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle trois mots. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Elle traversa en furie le navire et sans laisser une chance aux membres de l'équipage qu'elle croisait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle jaillit sur le pont et s'élançant sur la passerelle, pied nue, grelottante de froid et de confusion, avec comme seul objectif clair celui de partir le plus loin possible de ce maudit pirate qui venait de lui briser le cœur en le réveillant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Deux semaines plus tard, sa blessure avait presque cicatrisé, et elle avait décidé de reprendre l'entrainement avec son équipage, envoyant sur les roses la stupidité de l'administration et refusant de prendre directement les appels de la hiérarchie. Elle en avait marre de se montrer conciliante ! Continuant de voguer sur Grand Line, le croiseur de la Marine continuait de semer la terreur parmi la piraterie, revenant à un quotidien qui avait le bon côté de ne leur réserver aucune surprise. Bien sûr, depuis deux semaines, le sujet « le Roux » avait été banni de toutes les conversations, et même de toutes les pensées. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à l'équipage pour comprendre qu'en parler ne ferait que rendre maussade leur capitaine, dont le visage déjà pas très expressif se fermait totalement à l'évocation de l'empereur. Personne de savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour où ils l'avaient vue revenir pied nue dans la neige avec une expression plus que torturée sur le visage, mais en tout cas ils étaient tous persuadé que ce truand de pirate n'y était pas innocent !

Un soir, Lance et Rosheen jouaient silencieusement au poker sur la régie, ils s'entendaient toujours comme chien et chat, mais maintenant au moins ils avaient arrêté de s'entre tuer à la première occasion, enfin, excepté quand Tallulah était dans les parages. Par ce qu'ils avaient tous deux remarqué que leurs disputes et bagarres avaient le don de lui faire esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Ouai, c'était pas la joie en ce moment. Tout le monde était démoralisé. Faut dire qu'ils s'étaient pris une sacrée déculotté et que tout le monde en avait gros sur la patate.

« 'Tain » Ronchonna alors Rosheen. « Tous des tapettes sur ce rafiot ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« Nan mais sérieusement, il suffit que la patronne déprime pour que tout le monde rampe par terre ! Z'avez rien dans le pantalon ou quoi ? C'est dans ce genre de moment que vous êtes sensé faire les guignols et être de bonne humeur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour appliquer ton propre principe dans ce cas Mme Je-ne-sais-pas-éplucher-une-pomme-de-terre-sans-attenter-à-la-vie-d'autrui ?! »

« C'est quoi ton problème Mr J'use-un-pot-de-gel-tous-les-matins ?! Je suis sûr qu'au réveille tu ressembles à un épouvantail ! Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire ! »

« Met des chaussures avant de critiquer les autres espèce de Va-nue-pied ! »

« Je vais te faire bouffer tes cartes moi, tu vas voir ! »

« Essai un peu pour voir ! Je vais foutre de la colle dans des godasses et de les coller aux pieds ! »

« Hum hum… pardon d'avance ! » lança alors une voix non loin d'eux.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que ce fut le trou noir.

Tallulah profitait de sa douche privé, dans la salle de bain attenant à sa cabine, après avoir passé près de deux heures à s'entrainer en plein soleil sur le ponts avec le reste de l'équipage, exception faite de Lance et Rosheen qui étaient chargé de faire le guet, sans que cette activité ne soit réellement utile puisque personne n'osait s'en prendre à eux sur ces mers. Après avoir suée et travaillé à en faire crier ses muscles, elle avait enfin pu se débarrasser de toute la saleté. Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, par ce qu'elle en avait parfaitement le droit et qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle décontracta ses muscles sous l'eau chaude, puis passa cinq bonne minute sous le jet d'eau glacé pour se rafraichir l'esprit. Elle sortit ensuite et s'enveloppa dans une serviette avant d'essuyer la buée sur le miroir. Elle se fichait pas mal de son reflet, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ce qui l'intéressait était dans son dos, une marque blanchâtre qui reliait son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. La cicatrice était propre, aucune infection, et le trait était impeccable. Mais elle ne partirait jamais. Ca ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça en fait, mais cette présence étrangère dans son dos la mettait mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt les souvenirs qui y étaient associé et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacé eux non plus.

Depuis deux semaines elle avait beaucoup réfléchit sur elle-même. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait choisi de s'engager dans la Marine, i peu près dix ans, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à autre chose que sa carrière, par ce que pour elle, ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle à sa mort serait ses actes. Elle savait aussi que d'autre, beaucoup plus nombreuses, entendaient plutôt laisser derrière elles des enfants, une famille, et faire perdurer leur nom et leur souvenir dans l'esprit de leur descendance. Les deux points de vue avaient leur pertinence, et leur justesse. Seulement dans son cas a elle, sa réalisation dépendait uniquement d'elle, et pas du hasard d'hypothétiquement rencontrer l'âme sœur. Par ce qu'il lui paraissait évident qu'on ne pouvait envisager la deuxième option qu'avec LA bonne personne, et pas n'importe qui. Elle n'avait jamais exclu de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait considérer comme l'homme de sa vie, elle n'avait juste pas gaspillé son temps à le chercher.

…

Mais merde, un pirate ?! Pire même, un empereur ! Rien que ça ?! Elle était tombée raide dingue d'un foutu flibustier qu'elle aurait dû mépriser, dont elle n'aurait du supporter l'existence que par ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore les moyens de l'envoyer à Impel Down et surtout… elle ne trouvait plus la troisième raison, mais elle existait probablement. Et le fait qu'il soit le moins barbare des quatre empereurs, qu'il ait l'air très sympathique et qu'il lui ai plus ou moins sauvé la vie alors qu'elle lui pourrissait la vie depuis un mois ne changeait rien ! En plus, il avait eu le malheur de réveiller son ancienne personnalité imbuvable et largement moins classe que celle qu'elle était censé avoir pour ses subordonnés. Et puis zut, a quoi bon rencontrer l'amour de sa vie si c'était pour ne même pas pouvoir passer sa vie avec ? Par ce oui elle était honnête avec elle-même et reconnaissait avec la grimace qu'elle était plus ou moins, enfin non, qu'elle était tout court –ahem- amoureusedeShanks. Et merde, ça y est, elle l'avait reconnu. Ok. Maintenant elle faisait quoi à part se cloitrer dans sa chambre et pleurer son pauvre cœur brisé ? Par ce qu'il était un pirate, et elle une Marine, et à supposer qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments à son égard, elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à la marine, et pas la peine de demander à un pirate de se repentir, ça ne faisait que le précipiter sur l'échafaud. Dilemme. Mais non ! Il n'y avait aucun dilemme ! Elle se rapprochait de son but, peu à peu, on comptait sur elle, elle avait promis…

Remettre en cause tout ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, ce qu'elle était, juste à cause d'un coup de foudre ? Cela avait déjà commencé avec la résurgence de son ancienne personnalité, jusqu'ou cela pourrait-il aller ?! Comme si elle allait se laisser faire ! Soudain très contrariée, comme pour oublier le déchirement intérieur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas se laisser de chance, elle se sécha rapidement et enfila des sous-vêtements et une large chemise rose qu'elle avait acheté le jour où elle avait reçu sa première paie en tant que soldat. Elle était usée, mais elle sentait bon le savon à la pèche, son préféré, et était toute douce. Plus tard, quand ce serait l'heure du diner, elle enfilerait un pantalon au hasard et des grosses chaussettes de laine et irait se changer les idées avec ses gars.

Elle sorti de la salle de bain tout en réfléchissant au fait qu'elle allait quand même se remettre à travailler sérieusement et s'occuper de la paperasse mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand elle heurta un mur. Ce qui était curieux par ce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment distraite pour avoir oublié le nombre de pas qu'il lui aurait fallu pour heurter un mur, alors à moins qu'elle n'ait sans s'en rendre compte fait demi-tour pour se jeter sur le mur de la salle de bain, elle devait avoir heurté autre chose qu'un mur. Et effectivement, ce n'était pas un mur. Non. C'était un torse. Et de tous les torses qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce monde, il fallut que ce soit _son_ torse. Un très beau torse, musclé mais là n'était la question. Une pensé surgit dans son esprit : Putain il a encore envahi mon bateau…

« Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous promener sur mon navire comme ça quand ça vous chante ! » Ronchonna Tallulah en tentant de maitriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui n'avait apparemment rien suivit à tout son raisonnement précédent et qui la trahissait sans la moindre vergogne.

Après avoir plus ou moins souhaité bonne nuit aux deux roux qui étaient sensé monter la garde mais qui a la place jouaient au poker, Shanks prit la liberté de se promener un peu sur le navire avant de se rendre au bureau de la Contre-Amiral, histoire d'en découvrir un peu plus sur la jeune femme. Mais quand il arriva devant le bureau, il s'aperçu que la porte était fermé, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle n'était pas là. Par ce que même quand elle faisait la sieste la porte restait ouverte. Un peu contrarié du contre temps –il s'était enfin décidé à aller la trouver tout ça pour ne pas la trouver !- il s'enfonça plus loin dans le couloir, ouvrant toute les portes sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une pièce retienne son attention. C'était comme un antre de moelleux et parfumé. Il y avait des coussins partout, et l'air embaumait discrètement d'effluves sucrées et fruitées qui avaient tout pour vous ouvrir l'appétit. Des chaussures trainaient par terre, et un grand lit qui avait l'air sérieusement très confortable, du genre à vous donner envie de vous engluer dedans pour attendre la fin du monde en toute sérénité trônait au milieu de la salle.

D'ailleurs, songer à la fin du monde la fit arriver, ce qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans les tripes, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que durant le bref laps de temps où il se rendit compte qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir quitte à la kidnapper, elle ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence. Elle alla même jusqu'à le percuter comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un mur. Et lorsqu'elle avisa enfin sa présence, tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de le réprimander comme un malpropre alors même que ses yeux semblaient briller furieusement de l'exact opposé de ses mots. Et comme l'idiot qu'il était, il ne trouva plus les mots, et tout ce qu'il avait décidé de faire alors qu'il était en chemin s'évapora de son esprit, momentanément vidé de tout sauf d'elle. Lentement, il leva son bras et caressa doucement sa joue en retenant son souffle, tendu au possible en attendant de voir sa réaction, mais lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres trembler, et l'éclat de détresse dans son regard toute la tendresse qu'il ignorait posséder envahie son être à l'en faire souffrir soudain, il n'avait plus la force de faire qu'une chose. Il posa son front sur le sien en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour respirer son parfum de fleur. Elle eut un soupire tremblant, menant en elle-même un combat déchirant dont elle ne ressortirait, peu importait l'issu, jamais vainqueur. Vain cœur…

« Je ne peux pas… » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'une éternité, tellement heureuse et tellement désespérée. « Non ! » Lança-t-elle avec un peu plus de volonté. « Je n'abandonnerais pas tout, Shanks ! »

« Qui te le demande ? » lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui avant qu'elle n'essaie de se dégager.

« C'est évident pourtant. La seule option serait que je quitte la Marine. Je ne le ferais pas ! Pour personne, pas même pour toi ! »

« C'est idiot, qui te demande de quitter la Marine ? »

« Toi ! »

« Moi ? Je ne me rappel pas avoir jamais parlé de ça pourtant. » Lança-t-il d'un air idiot.

« Tu es venu jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas stupide, tu ne repartiras pas sans ce que tu es venu chercher. Tu es un pirate et les pirates, aussi sympathique soient-ils, prennent ce qu'ils convoitent par la force. Alors vas-y, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici, Shanks ? »

« … Toi… Bon ok et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Si ça se trouve, peu importe ta réponse je l'accepterais et la respecterais ! »

« Ouah, on sent la conviction dans ta voix. » Répliqua Tallulah sarcastiquement en se dégageant pour aller s'assoir à sa coiffeuse en dégainant une brosse à cheveux. « Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si tu m'emmènes de force, je te jure que je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

Ça, c'était dit. Tous le romantisme qu'il y avait pu y avoir dans l'air se gela et vola en éclat dans un bruit de verre brisé tandis que Shanks sentait une goutte d'exaspération couler de sa tempe.

« C'est un peu extrême quand même non ? »

« Non ! C'est ma vie. Et je la vie comme je veux ! C'est pas par ce qu'un stupide pirate gonflé à la testostérone a décidé de me faire la loi que je suis obligé d'écouter ! Peut-être, je dis bien peut être que je suis amoureuse de toi, mais ça ne change ri- »

Elle ne put même pas finir sa phrase que le pirate tirait brusquement sur sa chaise, la renversant en arrière en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière et plongeait son regard écarquillé dans le sien.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit que ça ne changeait rie- »

« Avant ! »

« … j'ai déclaré avec réserve et incertitude que j'étais peut être…. Tu as très bien entendu ! »

« Et tu espères sérieusement qu'après ça je vais repartir tranquillement et te laisser la paix ? » Demanda-t-il avec tous les sérieux du monde.

Elle le fixa sans ciller dans les yeux, où toute sa détermination, sa défiance, sa gêne et sa peine défilèrent dans un ballet explosif qui lui donnait un air de princesse sur le point de se faire exécuter par l'ennemi.

« Je suis une Marine, merde ! Et je doute que même si je déclare que cette relation est réservée à mes jours de congé on me laisse tranquille ! Une putain de Contre Amiral ne sort pas avec un putain d'empereur pirate merde ! »

Le dit putain d'empereur eut un sourire de prédateur qui brilla jusque dans ses yeux, la faisant déglutir, surtout qu'elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise en équilibre sur cette chaises.

« Donc tu reconnais que –comment tu l'as dit déjà ? Ah oui, avoir une relation avec moi ne te pose pas problème et que c'est seulement un problème hiérarchique ? »

« Ce n'est pas… Arrêtes de tout déformé ! C'est une question de principe ! »

« Mais tu es amoureuse de moi. »

« Ce- Tu n'as pas le droit de me renvoyer ça en pleine face ! »

« Oh si j'ai le droit ! Ca fait des mois que tu monopolises mes pensées alors j'ai le droit de savourer un peu l'idée que tu n'as pas l'esprit aussi tranquille que je le pensais ! »

« J'ai l'esprit occupé par beaucoup de chose et- humph ! » Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut coupée par un baisé brulant qui parvint à enflammer son esprit et le moindre recoin de son être.

Elle était toujours en équilibre sur la chaise que le pirate tenait en suspension à une trentaine de centimètre du sol, à la seule différence que le susnommé pirate s'employait à posséder la moindre parcelle de sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle, faisant disparaitre son cerveau quelque part au loin et l'embrasant toute entière dans un océan de flamme qui aurait parfaitement trouvé sa place sur le buché d'une sorcière. Et son corps à elle, en parfaite synchronisation niveau traitrise avec son cœur, ne mit pas bien longtemps à y répondre. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son coup et il lâcha la chaise pour la rattraper in extrémis en la plaquant contre son torse pour mieux pouvoir s'approprier ses lèvres, et par la même occasion son cœur.

« Et là ? » Lança-t-il avec une voix rauque et pleine d'humour.

« Hein ? »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais… » S'esclaffa-t-il avant de les redresser tous les deux en l'embrassant à nouveau, la serrant contre lui pour l'entrainer vers lit.

Elle relâcha l'étreinte de ses bras mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, totalement subjugué par la flamme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, hypnotisé par son parfum et le rythme erratique de sa respiration. Aussi resta-t-il perplexe lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis puis qu'elle s'arracha de son étreinte pour se placer de l'autre côté du lit.

« Que- » S'exclama-t-il en avisant son bras menotté au baldaquin du lit, puis le grand sourire satisfait de Tallulah de l'autre côté.

« Je te l'ai dit ! Marine ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te rendre les choses simples, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es en train de me compliquer la vie. Il va falloir que je mente à mes supérieurs, à mon équipage, que je me montre plus prudente que toute une armée réunie et que je trouve le temps parmi tout ça de faire mon travail et obtenir des promotions ! Alors il va falloir te montrer plus convainquant que ça mon mignon ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle éclata de rire et longea les murs avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir pour finalement l'enfermer seul avec une frustration grande comme trois montagnes dans une chambre dont le parfum le rendait brusquement fou. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça quand même ?!


	8. Chapitre 8

« TALLULAH REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla-t-il, encore éberlué.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, par ce que la blonde avait déjà atteint la cuisine pour se faire un thé. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua…

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON EQUIPAGE ESPECE DE SALE BRIGAND D'EAU DOUCE ?! » Hurla-t-elle en retournant tout de go vers sa cabine d'un pas furieux.

« Je les ai mis en veille pour éviter les fuites. » Répliqua d'un air évident Shanks. « Mais je doute qu'ils restent inconscient bien longtemps » Rajouta-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le lit ce qui fit tinter la menotte. « Je te laisse te charger de leur expliquer ce que je fais menotté à ton lit ! » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire angélique qui la fit tiquer.

« Personne ne rentre dans ma cabine. Je peux aussi bien te laisser crever de faim et de soif jusqu'à ce que tu sois moins encombrant et plus conciliant » Rétorqua-t-elle, bougonne.

« Mon bateau est amarré à côté du tiens. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient stupides au point de ne pas le remarquer » Remarqua justement le pirate.

Tallulah fit la moue.

« Si je te détache tu vas encore m'agresser. » s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir maitriser un léger rougissement qui lui donna un air charmant.

« Tu as ma parole que non ! » Promis le pirate en souriant devant la méfiance de la blonde.

Mais elle finit par soupirer et se rapprocha prudemment pour le détacher, tout en le fixant avec méfiance. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle adorait quand il l'embrassait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait le faire à sa guise ! De plus elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé et stupidement timide devant la nouveauté que représentait ce genre de relation pour elle. Pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans une bulle isolé depuis près de dix ans, partager aussi soudainement son espace vitale avec un homme était vraiment très déstabilisant. Et elle n'aimait pas être déstabilisée. Et encore moins se sentir vulnérable. Et…

« Hééé ! » S'écria-t-elle lorsque, à peine la serrure ouverte, elle se retrouva brusquement renversé sur le lit sans avoir le temps de dire ouf. « Et ta parole alors ?! »

« Parole de pirate ma jolie ! Tu sais ce que ça vaut ! » S'esclaffa le coupable sans la moindre culpabilité.

« Traitre ! Menteur ! Bouge de là tout de suite ! » S'exclama Tallulah en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Elle se retrouva alors brusquement écrasée sous le poids du corps du roux qui s'était tout simplement laissé tomber sur elle, le moyen le plus efficace pour l'immobiliser. Son visage calé dans le creux de la nuque de la jeune femme, il humait à loisir son parfum, mais manquait le spectacle de son visage rouge comme une pivoine et de ses yeux écarquillés. Mais il entendait parfaitement le rythme désordonné de son cœur ce qui le fit sourire, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. Petit à petit, il la sentit se calmer, puis se détendre légèrement avant de soupirer et de se relâcher complétement, et ce fut au tour de son propre cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il la sentit passer timidement la main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Tallulah ne rompe le silence d'une voix hésitante.

« On ne pourra pas se voir beaucoup. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et on devra être très discret. »

« Zut alors, je voulais passer une annonce dans le journal ! »

« Non, sérieusement, j'ai pas envie de me faire exécuter pour trahison. » Répliqua Tallulah en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est d'accord la dessus. Mais au cas où comptes sur moi pour voler à ton secours ! » Déclara tout aussi sérieusement Shanks.

« Et s'ils le découvrent et me demandent de profiter de notre relation pour te planter un couteau dans le dos… »

Ce qui était plus probable que l'éxecution…

« Je le ferais sans hésiter. » Termina-t-elle simplement.

« Pardon ?! » S'écria Shanks.

« Je le pense sincèrement tu sais. »Continua la blonde en l'ignorant. « J'ai passé plus de dix ans à sacrifier mes intérêts pour ma vision de la justice, et pour mon rêve d'arranger les choses. Alors je n'aurais probablement aucun scrupule à me briser le cœur. Je pense même que ça me soulagerait et- »

Le pirate se redressa brusquement pour planter son regard dans le sien, et il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était réellement sérieuse. S'appuyant sur son coude, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et dit :

« Tu le penses vraiment. Dans ce cas je vais devoir faire attention… Tu peux bien essayer de me tuer, je m'en fiche. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te briser le cœur. Tu m'entends ? Tes ambitions, tes rêves, tout ça, il est évident que je ne me mettrais pas entre eux et toi. Mais par contre, compte sur moi pour être sur ton chemin si tu en empruntes un trop proche du malheur. Je t'ai à l'œil ! »

Tallulah sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le coup de l'émotion et ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Elle croyait qu'il aurait éclaté de rire, et tourné tout ça en dérision. Pas à cette déclaration vibrante qui ralenti les battements de son cœur et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Depuis combien de temps personne ne s'était soucié d'elle ainsi ? Suffisamment pour ne pas la laisser faire n'importe quoi, suffisamment pour lui laisser ses choix. Comment les deux étaient-ils conciliables ? Pirate. Marine. Liberté. Devoir. Emotion. Tellement d'émotions. Elle était là, plongé dans le regard anthracite d'un pirate qui semblait la comprendre mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle-même et qui avait ouvert son cœur en un clin d'œil.

Mue par son émotion, elle prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais exprimer par des mots, tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

« Merci… »

« Ha ha ! Pas de quoi c'est dans mes intérêts aussi ! » S'esclaffa-t-il en perdant en une seconde toute la classe qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant, ce qui lui valut une pichenette sur le front. « Hé ? C'était pour quoi ça ?! »

« Chais pas, une impulsion comme ça. » Rétorqua Tallulah avec une poker face. « Et sinon tu n'avais pas dit que mon équipage allait pas tarder à se réveiller ? »

« … Ha ouai c'est vrai. J'ai menti ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Quoi ? J'avais pas envie de rester attacher éternellement à ce lit! … Dit comme ça, ça donne des idées non ? » Lança-t-il avec un air salace.

« … Je ne crois pas non. » Répliqua la blonde catégoriquement.

Elle commençait à se sentir sérieusement mal à l'aise et pas du tout rassurée maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était plus ou moins seule en tête à tête avec l'empereur. Et ce n'était pas du tout une bonne situation, ça c'était une certitude qui résonnait en boucle dans son crâne. Très très mauvaise situation. Son esprit était totalement paralysé alors qu'elle essayait vainement de trouver une échappatoire, ce qui faisait bien marrer Shanks qui la suivait parfaitement le chemin de sa réflexion tout en songeant qu'il lui manquait du popcorn pour apprécier le spectacle. Enfin plutôt du sake dans son cas. Il s'apprêtait à s'amuser à la taquiner lorsqu'un den den mushi sonna dans la pièce. Tallulah cligna des yeux. Shanks fronça les sourcils. Elle le fixa. Il plissa les yeux. Elle lui sourit avec espoir et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« S'il te plait ! » Demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

Il faillit l'envoyer au diable mais finit par céder et se décala pour la laisser bouger. Elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et alla décrocher le Den Den Mushi sur sa coiffeuse.

« Wolf j'écoute. » S'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant sa voix sérieuse et son visage inexpressif.

« Contre-Amiral, quelles sont vos positions actuelles ? » Demanda un agent gouvernemental avec sérieux.

« Au large à mi chemin entre l'île estival de Cubic et l'archipel de Vulcano. »

« Nous avons reçu un appel de détresse venant de la flotte du général Suez, ils sembleraient avoir eu une altercation avec des pirates qui ont sérieusement endommagé leur vaisseau, et vous êtes la plus proche de leur position. Ils sont quelque part au large de Vulcano, pensez-vous être en mesure de les retrouver ? »

« Ils n'ont pas plus vague comme explication ? » Ricana Shanks depuis le lit, où il s'était étalé de tout son long.

« Communiquez moi leurs coordonnées de Den Den Mushi. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Sérieusement ? » Se plaignit Shanks derrière, ce qui lui fit écopé d'un habile lancé de brosse qui atteint sa cible.

« Merci pour eux Contre Amiral. »

Il lui donna le numéro et raccrocha. La marine se retourna lentement vers le pirate avec un sourire navré sur le visage, tandis que Shanks faisait la grimace.

« Avoue que ça t'arrange bien ! » Lança-t-il.

« L'appel du devoir. » Se contenta-t-elle de déclarer. « Je vais avoir besoin de mon équipage. »

« Ouai ouai c'est bon j'ai compris, je me casse ! » Lança-t-il avait mauvaise humeur. « Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Et il partit d'un pas énervé vers le pont pour ordonner à ses hommes de réveiller l'équipage et de lever l'ancre. Et tandis qu'ils exécutaient ses ordres, il eut une idée.

Durant les vingt-quatre heures que prirent la mission de sauvetage, la blonde eut l'occasion de se faire tremper jusqu'aux os plusieurs fois, la première à cause d'une tempête qui les avaient surpris en chemin, la deuxième pour repêcher un de ses hommes qui était tombé à la mer, puis lors d'une troisième tempête qui battait son plein alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver le deuxième navire et qu'ils avaient dut aider à évacuer avant que tout ne sombre. Puis il avait fallu soigner les blesser, nourrir les soldats, sécher les soldats (ou en tout cas leur donner les moyens de le faire) puis leur trouver un endroit où dormir et des vêtements secs. Puis faire un compte rendu à Marie Joie, rédiger un rapport, demander des détails aux capitaines, dresser l'étendu des couts et des pertes engendrés par la disparition du bâtiment. Faire l'inventaire des dossiers qui avaient été perdu, etc. Si bien que quand Tallulah put enfin rejoindre sa cabine, elle était épuisée, courbaturé, et ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche chaude, une tasse de thé, et son lit.

A peine le seuil franchit, elle retira le gros de ses vêtements, notamment sa veste, ses chaussures et son pantalon et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, tellement fatigué qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que les lumières étaient resté allumée et que le jet d'eau fonctionnait déjà. Ce ne fut qu'un fois avoir refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sous la douche. Elle cligna des yeux, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, puis finit par faire demi-tour pour sortir en se demandant quel était le crétin de soldat qui avait envahi SES quartiers. Elle allait rouvrir la porte pour sortir (et accessoirement aller réquisitionner Lance pour qu'il foute dehors le malotru) quand les battant de la cabine de douches s'ouvrirent et qu'une main vienne se poser contre la porte en l'empêchant de sortir. Tallulah fut alors prise d'un gros doute qui se transforma en une sorte d'angoisse digne d'un film d'horreur… Non… Pas possible… ?

« Surprise ! Je suis toujours là ! » Susurra une voix chaude et rauque dans son oreille, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux humide se collaient contre sa joue. Mèches qu'elle devinait sans mal être rouge.

« J-J'ai c-c-ru remarquer ! » Bégaya-t-elle en prenant la ferme résolution de ne pas se retourner sous aucun cas.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur le haut de sa cuisse, et se cœur commença à battre très vite tandis qu'il la remontait vers ventre, glissant sa peau humide dans une caresse trop sensuelle pour la laisser indemne. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et avant même de le réaliser, elle s'appuya contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui en souriant devant son abandon total et penchant la tête pour lui mordiller le creux de la nuque tout en l'attirant avec lui dans la cabine, sous le jet d'eau, car elle était totalement gelée. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il entreprit de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements, en commençant par lui retirer sa chemise qui la collait comme une seconde peau. Elle déboutonna le tout et il se chargea de le retirer et de le jeter de l'autre côté de la paroi en vers opaque, bientôt rejointe par les quelques vestiges de tissus qui pouvaient encore faire barrière entre eux. Il laissa glissa sa main sur son ventre en la plaquant contre lui, et elle reversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, s'offrant toute entière à la chaleur qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces dernières heures et que le pirate lui prodiguait bien volontiers.

Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas laisser la brulure dans son bas-ventre prend le contrôle, par ce qu'il voulait lui tout donner, et pas seulement prendre ce que, il en avait douloureusement conscience, elle était prête à offrir. Il laissa remonter sa main vers sa poitrine, traçant le sillon entre ses deux seins ce qui la fit frissonner, tout en penchant la tête pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui la fit gémir légèrement et eut l'impact d'un coup de poing s'écrasant dans ses tripes pour Shanks. Elle le sentit dur contre elle et réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Tous son corps vibraient, s'embrasant sous ses doigts, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le seul à donner.

Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ces affaires-là, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu constater la veille, elle avait au moins un indice. Elle se retourna précautionneusement pour lui faire face (sans glisser ce qui aurait un peu cassé le truc) et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser à couper le souffle durant lequel elle moula son corps au sien, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avec ce qu'elle considérait comme de la maladresse et de l'inexpérience mais qui acheva le pirate en l'entrainant définitivement sur la voie du lâché prise total.

« Accroche-toi » murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque de désir, un éclat sauvage dans le regard.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit avec une confiance touchante avant de verrouiller ses bras autour de son cou et d'enserrer ses longues jambes effilées autour de son bassin. Il la plaqua contre une des parois en posant possessivement sa main dans le creux de ses reins et se glissa en elle avec délice tout en l'embrassant langoureusement tandis qu'elle raffermissait son étreinte autour de lui en gémissant. Il commença alors un lent va et viens durant lequel il accompagna chacun des mouvements de reins de sa compagne, et qui alla crescendo jusqu'à les ébranler tous les deux jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme, avant de s'achever dans une explosion de sensation qui les terrassa sur place. Mais même après que son corps et son esprit aient été terrassé par un vague de plaisir, Tallulah ne relâcha pas son étreinte, elle se sentait tellement bien et complète avec lui en elle, et commença à poser des baisers légers sur son épaule, sa nuque, qu'elle se mis à mordiller et taquiner tandis qu'il se senti à nouveau se durcir en elle ce qui le fit grogner de manière typiquement masculine. Il appuya encore plus sur le creux des reins de son amante, comme pour s'enfoncer plus profondément, et commença à remuer lentement son bassin, presque imperceptiblement, dans une danse envoutante qui fit battre leur cœur plus vite, à l'unisson, tout en les faisant haleter.

Ils seraient restés ainsi éternellement, se sentant totalement et dans une intimité absolue, en parfaite harmonie des sens et de l'âme mais finalement elle fut la première à craquer et l'embrassa à pleine gorge avant de donner un brusque coup de rein qui leur fit reprendre un ballet infernal qui les envoya vers les sommets. Cette fois ci, totalement vidé, les muscles mous, elle relacha son étreinte et ils finirent par se laisser glisser tous les a même le sol de la cabine de douche, essouflé, épuisé mais comblé. Tallulah finit par lancer d'une voix vague :

« On devrait éteindre l'eau… je pense que… je suis assez réchauffé pour le moment… »

Shanks éclata de rire.

« Pour le moment hein ? »

Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de rougir, et le fait de tendre le bras pour désactionner le jet lui pompa le reste de ses maigres réserves d'énergie. Elle songea mollement qu'elle ne s'était même pas savonnée, mais c'était pour tout dire le cadet de ses soucis. Elle lança un regard au premier homme de sa vie, et celui-ci lui répondit par une œillade grivoise en lançant avec un grand sourire :

« Louve je ne sais pas, mais tigresse ça, je pense que ce n'est plus à prouver ! »

Et ils eurent un fou rire monumental qui lui fit monter la larme à l'œil. Puis elle songea qu'il était temps de se sécher enfin ! ) et se trémoussa quatre pate hors de la cabine pour aller attraper une serviette sous le regard hilare et très intéressé de Shanks. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge et lui tira la langue avant de lancer pensivement :

« Je ne verrais plus jamais cette cabine de douche de la même manière… »

« C'est de la bonne qualité franchement, elle a bien tenu _les_ chocs » Acquiesça Shanks avec un faux sérieux en appuyant sur le caractère pluriel des chocs.

« Oh toi chut hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à prendre une douche à cette heure-là en plus hein ?! »

« Pas ma faute si y'a rien à faire dans ta cabine ! J'ai eu le temps de faire trois siestes ! »

Et de fouiller dans ses affaires, de se shouter allègrement à son odeur et rester un peu bête devant le nombre de chaussures qu'elle rangeait dans sa penderie. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour y remettre les chaussures qu'elle avait laissées sur son bateau quelques jours plus tôt, mais il doutait qu'elle s'en rende compte du coup. Il se trompait d'ailleurs car Tallulah, plus tard, faillit hurler de joie en retrouvant ses deux petites chéries portées disparut. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sécha et quitta la salle de bain en le laissant protester depuis le sol qu'il n'avait toujours pas eut la conviction de quitter.

« Hé tu vas où ?! »

« Dor-mir ! Je rêve de mon matelas depuis des heures… Et ma couette…. Et mes oreillers… »

« Ca va je vois le genre »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle tituba jusque ses tiroirs pour enfiler une grande chemise et une culotte avant de se terrer sous ses draps en soupirant coquettement. Avant de s'endormir elle lança suffisament fort pour qu'il l'entende, mais d'un voix fatigué :

« Pas d'homme humide sous mes draps. »

Autrement dit : sèche-toi ou tu dors par terre. Elle n'avait visiblement pas peur que quelqu'un entre de manière impromptue dans ses quartiers, mais quand il fut sec il tourna quand même le verrou pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Puis il rejoignit la jeune femme qui avait déjà sombré dans le royaume des rêves et la serra contre lui avant de plonger à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.


	9. Epilogue

Le soleil se tenait haut dans le ciel, éclairant de sa chaude lumière la petite île tropicale couverte d'une végétation luxuriante aux couleurs vives et absolu, semblables à des joyaux précieux. Du centre de l'île se jetait une cascade à l'eau transparente aux reflets topaze et qui rejoignait par une rivière aux allures de lac allongé l'océan. C'était une petite île à l'extrême limite de la Calm Belt qui n'avait aucun intérêt tant pour le gouvernement que pour les pirates, aussi était-elle déserte paradoxalement à son immense beauté. Le cours d'eau reliant l'oc »an au cœur de l'île faisait de nombreux détour, et passait notamment par une charmante petite crique où était ancré un bateau de taille moyenne qui semblait être là depuis plusieurs années et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être fait pour naviguer sur les dangereuses eaux de Grand Line.

Accolé à la petite falaise de la crique, une passerelle reliait son pont à la terre ferme, et un parasol et un transat y était installé, recouvert d'une serviette de plage et témoignant que les lieux n'était pas si désert que ça.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en maillot de bain deux pièces dont la chevelure blonde ondulé tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle portait des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau à large bord ainsi qu'une liasse de papiers, et elle alla s'installer sur le transat pour se plonger dans sa lecture. Cela faisait une demi-douzaine de jours qu'elle était arrivée, et jusque-là elle avait eu la force et la détermination de résister à l'appel du devoir et de plonger dans ces documents de travail. Sans plus s'attarder sur les détails, il fallait juste savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport très complet sur toute les salles de ventes aux enchères existantes, ainsi qu'une liste assez détaillé sur les plus gros clients et sur les propriétaires, ainsi que quelques pistes sur les fournisseurs et trafiquants de ces salles. C'était son nouveau grand projet et elle le prenait très à cœur, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Tandis qu'elle lisait, des plans et des idées commençaient à germé dans son esprit, un foisonnement qui ne l'avait pas occupé depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, beaucoup moins silencieusement cette fois, et un boulet de canon blond pas haut comme trois pommes surgis sur le pont en babillant joyeusement rapidement suivit par un autre boulet de canon, largement plus grand, et à la crinière rousse cette fois ci qui s'exclama férocement :

« C'est une mutinerie ! »

Et attrapa la fillette ravi pour la balancé dans les airs avec des cris guerrier qui la firent rire aux éclats, détournant momentanément l'attention de la jeune femme sur le transat qui les regarda avec un sourire sur lèvres avant de s'écrier faussement mécontente :

« Comment ça une mutinerie ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère, s'il y a bien un capitaine sur ce navire, c'est moi ! »

« C'est pas vrai c'est moi ! » S'écria la fillette avec un regard anthracite pétillant qui leur donnait l'aspect d'un ciel étoilé.

« Et maintenant c'est moi ! » Renchérit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Voyez vous ça ! »

La blonde se leva et posa un de ses poings sur sa hanche en relevant brièvement ses lunettes sur son nez pour les dévisager tour à tour avec un faux air sévère.

« On dirait qu'il y en a deux ici qui ont besoin qu'on leur rafraichisse la mémoire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à se rapprocher d'eux.

La fillette poussa un cri perçant et se mit à remuer en s'exclamant :

« Oh non ! Cap'tain maman arrive ! »

« Vite fuyons ! Par devant, Tsuki ! Je vais gagner du temps ! » S'écria l'homme en la posant par terre.

La petite Tsuki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita à l'intérieur en riant allégrement sous le regard amusé et attendrit des deux adultes. Cap'tain maman se tourna alors vers le mutin.

« A nous deux traitre ! Il est temps de rétablir l'autorité sur ce navire ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » Répliqua son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire avant de la saisir par le bassin et de la coller contre lui en collant ses lèvres contre son cou, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

« Shanks ! Pas cette autorité-_là _! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Tu reconnais au moins que c'est une forme d'autorité, c'est déjà ça » Répliqua le roux sans pour autant lui obéir.

« Non non non je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Et puis va chercher ta fille avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la réserve de biscuit et passe son ennui dessus ! »

« A vos ordres Vice-Amiral Wolf ! » s'écria le pirate en parodiant un salut militaire.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement en riant et quand il eut disparut à l'intérieur elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en songeant à sa chance. La vie était belle, et son bonheur lui donnait la force de soulever des montagnes. Ce dont elle aurait bien besoin pour mettre fin à l'esclavage comme elle avait pris la décision de le faire. Mais ça, ce serait pour plus tard, par ce que pour l'instant elle était en vacances avec les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde et ce temps lui était d'autant plus précieux que ce genre de moment où ils étaient tous les trois réunis était rare.

Tallulah cessa sa contemplation du ciel et sourit. Les rapports attendraient, pour le moment elle avait bien envie de cookie et d'un verre de lait pour gagner la fausse compétition entre Shanks et elle pour obtenir le statut auprès de leur fille de « Super meilleur papa/maman du monde ». Enfin, si Shanks le traitre n'avait pas eu l'idée avant elle ! Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, plongeant à pieds joints dans un monde plein de rire


End file.
